FRIENDS in pitch perfect style
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: So this is basically a fanfic which fallows friends plot with pitch perfect characters. I made some changes, the characters and their relationship with other remains same, so. And yeah maybe there will be no love interest mainly friendship basis, or yeah depends. Review it and feel free to comment
1. the one where all begins

**The One Where Bellas Gets a New Roommate (The Pilot)**

 **Authors notes: Chloe and Beca Where Neighbors for years and they were best friends until their school years after that Chloe comes to Georgia to attend Barden university where she met Aubrey and other Bellas. Beca is younger than chloe and didn't attend Barden University.**

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, All the Bellas except Chloe are there.]

Aubrey: There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!

Fat Amy: C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!

Jessica: All right Amy, be nice.

Stacie: So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?

Flo: Wait, does he eat chalk?

(They all stare, bemused.)

Flo: Just, 'cause, I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl- oh!

Aubrey: Okay, everybody relax. This is not even a date. It's just two people going out to dinner and- not having sex.

Stacie: Sounds like a date to me.

[Time Lapse]

Flo: Alright, so I'm back in high school, I'm standing in the middle of the desert, and I realize I am totally alone.

Lily (mummers audibly): Oh, yeah. Had that dream.

Flo: Then I look down, and I realize there's a chicken... there.

Ashley & Jessica: Instead of...?

Flo: That's right.

Emily: Never had that dream.

Cynthia: No.

Flo: All of a sudden, the tree starts to walk. Now I don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me.

Aubrey: you just said you were alone?!

Flo: Finally, I figure I'd better running, and it turns out it's faster than me, which is very-very weird, because- I'm number one runner from wherever I came from!

Emily: From where you came, again?

Flo: No, that's the secrete which dies with me.

[Time Lapse, Chloe has entered.]

Chloe: (mortified) Hi.

Stacie: That wasn't a nice hi.

Aubrey: Are you okay, sweetie?

Chloe: I just feel like some wolf reached down my throat, grabbed my vocal chords, pulled it out of my throat and tied it around my neck...

Lily: Cookie?

Aubrey: (explaining to the others) She have nodes.

Ashley: Ohh.

Aubrey: (to Chloe) Let me get you some coffee.

Chloe: Thanks.

Fat Amy: Ooh! Oh! (She starts to rub her hands and brushed to chloe's arms.)

Chloe: No, no don't! I don't want your Confidence! No, just leave me alone, okay?

Fat Amy: Fine! Be 'un-confident'!

Chloe: I'll be fine, alright? I just have to remove them.

Emily: Really?

Chloe: No. I'm living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just have to pull back, because I am limited. Because I have nodes.

Jessica: Chloe, this is horrible.

Fat Amy: At least it's not herpes. Or do you that as well...

Chloe: I can do it guys. I took it pretty well.

Aubrey: Oh really, so that hysterical cry I got from a woman at sobbing 3:00 A.M., "I'll never sing again, I'll never sing again." was what? A Nightmare?

Chloe: Sorry.

Stacie: Alright Chlo, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?

(Chloe gestures her consent.)

Stacie: Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Let's get laid for one night. You'll forget all pain you have.

Chloe: I don't want one night stand, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be in relationship with someone who really loves me! I don't care its boy or girl. Just there should be a connection, you know like made for each other.

(Beca enters in a wet wedding dress and starts to search the room.)

Fat Amy: And I just want a million dollars! (She extends his hand hopefully.)

Chloe: Beca?!

Beca: Oh God Chloe hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!

Waitress: Can I get you some coffee?

Chloe: (pointing at Beca) De-caff. (to All) Okay, everybody, this is Beca, my Ex-neighbor. (to Beca) This is Bellas, this is Fat Amy, and Flo, and Lily, and Jessica, and Ashley, and Emily, and Cynthia, and Stacie, and- you remember my Friend Aubrey?

Beca: yeah, sure! (with Fake Smile)

Aubrey: Hi. (with death glare)

(A moment of silence follows as Beca sits and the others expect her to explain.)

Chloe: So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?

Beca: Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this my old headphones. These are really precious beatbox headphones. When all of a sudden- (to the waitress that brought her coffee) Sweet 'n' Lo?- I realized that I was more turned on by this headphones than by Jessie! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much I like Music. Y'know, I mean, I always wanted to be a music producer, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'. (to Chloe) So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city.

Chloe: Who wasn't invited to the wedding.

Beca: Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue...

[Scene: Bella's Residency, everyone is there and watching a German Singing Group performing on TV and are trying to figure out what are their weakness.]

Chloe: Now I'm guessing that she bought her the big pipe mouth organ, and he's really not happy about it. Why they all are so serious?

Lily: like they killed somebody and hide his body onto one of those cars.

Fat Amy: (in a deep voice) hmmm… that's make sense because those cars are moving without any drivers.

Beca: (on phone) Daddy, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!

(The performance has over and one man starts to interview them.)

Stacie: If I change my hair color to ginger would you guys think I can attract more boys.

Fat Amy: Ooh, don't do that being ginger is enough punishment for our chloe.

Emily: I say push her down the stage.

Beca: C'mon Daddy, listen to me! It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!

Jessica: You can see where he'd have trouble.

Beca: Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Chloe.

Chloe: Well, I guess we've established where she's going to stay...

Beca: Well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe I don't need your money. Wait! Wait, I said maybe!

[Time Lapse, Beca is breating into a paper bag.]

Chloe: Just breathe, breathe.. that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things...

Emily: (sings) when tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of, the things I don't know (Chloe and Beca turn to look at her.) when tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes... dhis tu dhish tuw tew...(she plays her air guitar). Further part is not completed yet so...

Beca: I'm all better now.

Emily: (grins and walks to the kitchen and says to others.) I helped!

Chloe: Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life. The whole, 'hat' thing.

Stacie: (comforting her) And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Stacie. Me and Cynthia live at First floor. And she's out of room a lot.

Chloe: Stacie, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!

Stacie: What, like there's a rule or something?

(The door buzzer sounds and Aubrey gets it.)

Chloe: Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound.

unicycle: (over the intercom) It's, uh, it's Uni.

Aubrey: Oh God, is it 6:30? Buzz him in!

Cynthia: Who's Uni?

Ashley: Uni the Treble, Unicycle?

Aubrey: Maybe.

Chloe: Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Unicycle the Treblemaker?

Fat Amy: He finally asked you out?

Aubrey: Yes!

Chloe: Ooh, this is a Dear Diary moment.

Aubrey: (to Chloe) Are, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?

Chloe: (choked voice) That'd be good...

Aubrey: (horrified) Really?

Chloe: (normal voice) No, go on! It's Unicycle the Treblemaker!

Flo: What does that mean? Does he Create trouble, gets into trouble, or just a trouble? ( No one knows.)

(There's a knock on the door and it's Uni.)

Aubrey: Hi, come in! Uni, this is.. (They are all lined up next to the door.)... everybody, everybody, this is Uni.

All: Hey! Uni! Hi! TheTreblemaker! Hey!

Beca: I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Unique, was it?

Aubrey: Okay, umm-umm, I'll just-I'll be right back, I just gotta go ah, go ah...

Chloe: A wandering?

Aubrey: Change! Okay, sit down. (Shows Uni in) Two seconds.

Lily: I just pulled out four eyelashes. That can't be good.

(Aubrey goes to change.)

Stacie: Hey, Uni!

Uni: Yeah?

Stacie: Here's a little tip, she really likes it when you rub her neck in the same spot over and over and over again until it starts to get a little red.

Aubrey: (yelling from the bedroom) Shut up, Stacie!

Chloe: So Beca, what're you, uh... what're you up to tonight?

Beca: Well, I was kinda supposed to be headed for Aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing!

Chloe: Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon, God.. No, no, although, Aruba, this time of year... talk about your- (thinks) -big lizards... Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, so you wanna watch movie with us. Its movie night.

Emily: (overly excited) Yes, and we're very excited about it.

Beca: Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight. It's been kinda a long day.

Chloe: Okay, sure.

[Scene: A Restaurant, Aubrey and Uni are eating.]

Aubrey: Oh my God!

Uni: I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four and five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?

Aubrey: How did you get through it?

Uni: Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-

Aubrey: -leg?

Uni: (laughing) That's one way! Me, I- I went for the watch.

Aubrey: You actually broke her watch? Wow! The worst thing I ever did was, I-I shredded by boyfriend's favorite bath towel.

Uni: Ooh, steer clear of you.

Aubrey: That's right.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Beca is talking on the phone and pacing.]

Beca: Jessie, I'm sorry... I am so sorry... I know you probably think that this is all about what I said the other day about you making love with your CD Player on, but it isn't... it isn't, it's about me, and I ju- (She stops talking and dials the phone.) Hi, machine cut me off again... anyway...look, look, I know that some girl is going to be incredibly lucky to become Mrs. Jessie Swason, but it isn't me, it's not me. And not that I have any idea who me is right now, but you just have to give me a chance too... (The machine cuts her off again and she redials.)

[Scene: Bellas Residency at Hall; Bellas watching movie.]

Jessica & Ashley: ohh he loved her So much that it hurts!

Cynthia: Shut up, you love birds!

Chloe: You must stop! You are ruining the moment

Lily: He is going to die soon.

(Everyone looks at her)

Emily: Look, guys They are KISSING….

Cynthia: Yo girl Calm Down. You are hurting my ears.

Chloe: You know what I want to meet my only one...

Stacie: What are you talking about? 'Only One'? That's like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Chlo. There's lots of flavors out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!

Fat Amy: I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny.

Stacie: Stay out of my freezer!

[Scene: A Restaurant, Aubrey and Uni are still eating.]

Uni: Ever since she walked out on me, I, uh...

Aubrey: What?... What, you wanna spell it out with noodles?

Uni: No, it's, it's more of a fifth date kinda revelation.

Aubrey: Oh, so there is gonna be a fifth date?

Uni: Isn't there?

Aubrey: Yeah... yeah, I think there is. -What were you gonna say?

Uni: Well, ever-ev-... ever since she left me, um, I haven't been able to, uh, perform. (Aubrey takes a sip of her drink.) ...Sexually.

Aubrey: (spitting out her drink in shock) Oh God, oh God, I am sorry... I am so sorry...

Uni: It's okay...

Aubrey: I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now. Um... how long?

Uni: Two years.

Aubrey: Wow! I'm-I'm-I'm glad you smashed her watch!

Uni: So you still think you, um... might want that fifth date?

Aubrey: (pause)...Yeah. Yeah, I do.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Beca joins everyone in living room.]

Stacie: Great movie! But, I uh, I gotta go, I got a date with Andrea-Andrew-Adams... Oh boy, (looks to Chloe)

Chloe: Andrew's the tall, Andams has beard.

Stacie: Right. Thanks. It's James. I'm outta here. (Exits.)

Chloe: Y'know, here's the thing. Even if we didn't find our 'only one' I am glad I have you guys.

Jessica & Ashley: Awesss….

[Beca stares to the group with great admiration.]

 **Next Day**

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Beca is making coffee for Stacie and Fat Amy.]

Beca: Isn't this amazing? I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life.

Stacie: That is amazing.

Fat Amy: Congratulations.

Beca: Y'know, I figure if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do.

Lily: I once invade Poland, there isn't anything I can't do.

Emily: I bet she can do whatever she wants.

Fat Amy: Listen, while you're on a roll, if you feel like you gotta make like a Pancakes or something... (Stacie and Fat Amy taste the coffee, grimace, and pour it into a plant pot.) Although actually I'm really not that hungry...

Aubrey: (entering, to herself) Oh good, Hunter and Midget are here.

All: Morning. Good morning.

Uni: (entering from Aubrey's room) Morning.

Chloe: Morning, Uni.

Stacie: Hello, Uni.

Beca: Hi, Unique, is it?

(Aubrey and Uni walk to the door and talk in a low voice so the others can't hear. The others move their chairs closer to the door so that they can.)

Uni: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Aubrey: Stop!

Uni: No, I'm telling you last night was like umm, all my birthdays, both graduations, plus ICCA Championship.

Aubrey: We'll talk later.

Uni: Yeah. (They kiss) Thank you. (Exits)

Fat Amy: That wasn't a real date?! What the hell do you do on a real date?

Aubrey: Shut up, and put your chairs back.

All: Okayyy! (They do so.)

Cynthia: All right, kidos, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers,... it doesn't make much of a difference...

Beca: So, like, you guys all have jobs?

Chloe: Yeah, we all have jobs. See, that's how we buy stuff.

Stacie: Yeah, I'm an actress.

Beca: Wow! Would I have seen you in anything?

Stacie: I doubt it. Mostly regional work.

Fat Amy: (scoffs) Oh wait, wait, unless you happened to watch pornos.

Stacie: Look, it was one time thing, I need money all right?

Fat Amy: You should watch it, it seems like one dingo is wrestling with crocodile.

Stacie: You should all know, that she's a dead woman. Oh, Amy? (Starts after Fat Amy.)

Chloe: (to Beca) So how you doing today? Did you sleep okay? Talk to Jessie? (to Aubrey)Why are you smiling.

Aubrey: I Can't Stop Smiling.

Beca: I can see that. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth.

Aubrey just glared at Beca.

Chloe: Oh, yeah.

Aubrey: Well You Know, he's my crush. Now Converted into feelings.

Chloe: Oh wow. Are you in trouble.

Aubrey: Big time!

Beca: Want a wedding dress? Hardly used.

Aubrey: NO. Okay. Okay. I am j(ust going to get up, go to work and not think about him all day. Or else I'm just gonna get up and go to work. (Exits)

Chloe: Ohh.. I gotta go too.

Beca: Oh, look, wish me luck!

Chloe: What for?

Beca: I'm gonna go get one of those (Thinks) job things.

(Chloe exits.)

[Scene: Fallen Leaves, Aubrey is working as Barb enters.]

Barb: Hey, Aubrey!

Aubrey: Hey Barb, welcome back! How was Florida?

Barb: You had sex, didn't you?

Aubrey: How do you do that?

Barb: Oh, I hate you, I'm pushing my Aunt Roz through Parrot Jungle and you're having sex! So? Who?

Aubrey: You know Uni?

Barb: Unicycle the Treblemaker? Oh yeah, I know Uni.

Aubrey: You mean you know Uni like I know Uni?

Barb: Are you kidding? I take credit for Uni. Y'know before me, there was no snap in his turtle for two years.

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone but Beca is there.]

Stacie: (sitting on the arm of the couch)Of course it was a line!

Aubrey: Why?! Why? Why, why would anybody do something like that?

Chloe: I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'.

Aubrey: I hate men! I hate men!

Fat Amy: Oh no, don't hate, you don't want to put that out into the universe. You know lots of gayness.

Aubrey: Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?

Chloe: All right, c'mere, gimme your back. (She starts massaging her back.)

Aubrey: I just thought he was nice, y'know?

Stacie: (bursts out laughing again) I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!

(Aubrey pushes her off of the sofa as Beca enters with a Guitar.)

Beca: Guess what?

Chloe: You got a job?

Beca: Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed out of twelve interviews today.

Emily: And yet you're surprisingly upbeat.

Beca: You would be too if you found Niall Horon's Guitar on sale, fifty percent off!

Aubrey: Oh, how well you know me...

Beca: They're my new 'I don't need a job, I don't need my parents, I've got Niall's Guitar!

Fat Amy: How'd you pay for them?

Beca: Uh, credit card.

Chole: And who pays for that?

Beca: Um... my... father.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, everyone is sitting around the kitchen table. Beca's credit cards are spread out on the table along with a pair of scissors.]

Beca: Oh God, come on you guys, is this really necessary? I mean, I can stop charging anytime I want.

Aubrey: C'mon, you can't live off your parents your whole life.

Beca: I know that. That's why I was getting married.

Flo: Give her a break, it's hard being on your own for the first time.

Beca: Thank you.

Flo: You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city. I was fourteen. My mom had just killed herself and my step-dad was back in prison, and I got here, and I didn't know anybody. And I ended up living with this albino guy who was, like, cleaning windshields outside port authority, and then he killed himself, and then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly how you feel.

(Pause)

Fat Amy: The word you're looking for is 'Anyway'...

Chloe: All right, you ready?

Beca: No. No, no, I'm not ready! How can I be ready? "Hey, Bec! You ready to jump out the airplane without your parachute?" Come on, I can't do this!

Chloe: You can, I know you can!

Beca: I don't think so.

Emily: Come on, you made coffee! You can do anything!

(Fat Amy slowly tries to hide the now dead plant from that morning when he and Stacie poured their coffee into it.)

Emily: C'mon, cut. Cut, cut, cut,...

All: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut... (She cuts one of them and they cheer.)

Beca: Y'know what? I think we can just leave it at that. It's kinda like a symbolic gesture...

Chloe: Beca! That was a library card!

All: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut..

Lily: (as Beca is cutting up her cards) Y'know, if you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers scream.

(She finishes cutting them up and they all cheer.)

Chloe: Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!

[Time Lapse, everyone are watching a TV.]

Stacie: Well, that's it I'm tired, gonna crash on the bed?

Jessica & Ashley: Me too.

Aubrey: Yes, I gotta go work early tomorrow.

Chloe: You be okay?

Aubrey: Yeah.

Fat Amy: Hey Aub, look what I just found on the floor. (Aubrey smiles.) What?

Aubrey: That's Uni's watch. You just put it back where you found it. Oh boy. Alright. Goodnight, everybody.

Everyone: Goodnight. (All begins to scatter their way to rooms)

(Aubrey stomps on Uni's watch and goes into her room.)

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone is there.]

Stacie: I can't believe what I'm hearing here.

Emily: (sings) I can't believe what I'm hearing here...

Cynthia: What? I-I said you had a-

Emily: (sings) What I said you had...

Cynthia: (to Emily) Would you stop?

Emily: Oh, was I doing it again?

All: Yes!

Cynthia: I said that you had a nice boobs, it's just not a great boobs.

Stacie: Oh, you wouldn't know a great butt if it came up and bit ya.

Emily: Whatever Fat Amy you have lovely vigina.

Aubrey: There's an image.

Beca: (walks up with a pot of coffee) Would anybody like more coffee?

Fat Amy: Did you make it, or are you just serving it?

Beca: I'm just serving it.

All: Yeah. Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee.

Flo: Guys, new dream... I'm in Las Vegas. (Beca sits down to hear Flo's dream.)

Customer: (To Beca) Ahh, miss? More coffee?

Beca: Ugh. (To another customer that's leaving.) Excuse me, could you give this to that guy over there? (Hands him the coffee pot.) Go ahead. (He does so.) Thank you. (To the gang.) Sorry. Okay, Las Vegas.

Flo: Okay, so, I'm in Las Vegas... I'm -

END


	2. the one with node removal

**The One With the Node removal at the End**

[Scene Pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone's there.]

Chloe: What you guys don't understand is, for me, singing is as important as any part of my life.

Flo: Yeah, right!...Y'serious? Important than your pain.

Chloe: Oh, yeah! Maybe.

Aubrey: Everything you need to do is go to the hospital take a good advice, take your time to think and remove that GODAMMIT nodes.

Beca: Absolutely.

Aubrey: As my father says to me, " If you are in a pain, pick a axe and destroy the pain from root."

Flo: Yeah, When I'm 10 years old my brother cut our dog's tongue because he was barking at him continuously, so...

Lily: I killed a zombie once.

(Everyone pretends they didn't heard Flo and Lily.)

Stacie: Ones my doctor said not to have sex or you will die young but I do it anyways. See I'm still alive.

Fat Amy: Yeah, well, word of advice: you should really listen to your doctor.

Emily: I don't think, doctors would said that to anyone. I mean I don't heard about someone dies due to excessive sex.

Aubrey: maybe Stacie would be exception, but seriously why you have so much sex with random douches they used you and you let them penetrate through you. You give them your powers.

Fat Amy: Not a good enough reason to use a word penetrate.

Stacie: I can't help, he is a Hunter. (Pointing towards her crotch)

Emily: you called it a Dude?

Chloe: (pause)...Are we still talking about my nods?

[Scene: At Barden Hospital they came for checking Chloe's nodes sitting on a waiting room. It's been a while and all are gets bored. So Flo starts watching posters which was stick to the walls.]

Flo: No, it's good, it is good, it's just that- mm- doesn't she seem a little angry? (she points towards a poster which is a poster of a family)

Stacie: Well, she has issues.

Emily: Does she?

Beca: He's out banging other women over the head with a club, while she sits at home trying to get the mastodon smell out of the carpet!

Aubrey: These are the posters for family Planning. Can't you leave them alone or do you have issues. (glaring at Beca)

Fat Amy: Speaking of issues, where is your Doc, Chloe? (changes the subject and if God listens her Doctor who is by the way very handsome entered into room)

Doctor:Ummm….. Who is Miss. Beale? (He looks at everyone unsure of why there are 11 girls are waiting for only one appointment)

Chloe: That would be me.

Doctor: You look great. I, uh... I mean.. let's begin. Shall we?.

Stacie: Yeah. You look good too. (winks at him)

Doctor: Ah, well, in here, anyone who... isn't know me... I am ... (stammers while blushing hard. I mean he is currently being hitting on by 11 girls in one room.)

Cynthia: A lesbian?

[Scene: Bella residency all are watching The Notebook.]

Emily: Oh, Noah she should choose Noah.

Beca: soo boaring...I hate movies (Turns off the TV. Aubrey gets up and went to bathroom)

Ashley: (taking a drink from Jessica) why you hate them?

Beca: No...This are the movies. They are not real and they are just… predictable.

Aubrey: Whose little ball of hair is this?! (she fiercely enters into room holding a bunch of hairs which is neatly rolled into ball of hair)

Beca: Oh, uh, that would be mine. See, I wash my hairs, and then they falls out, so I balled it up and... (sees that Aubrey is glaring at her) ...now I wish I was dead. (runs to the room)

(Aubrey starts to fluff a pillow.)

Fat Amy: She's already fluffed that pillow... Aubrey, you know, you've already fluffed that- (Aubrey glares at her.) -but, it's fine!

Aubrey: Look , I'm sorry, guys, I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition than they already have.

Flo: Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow.

Emily: Aubrey- Hi! Um, Aubrey, you're scaring me. I mean, you're like, you're like all chaotic and twirly. And not-not in a good way.

Chloe: Yeah, calm down. You don't see Ben (her older Brother) getting all chaotic and twirly every time they come.

Aubrey: That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Ben can do no wrong. Y'see, he's the Prince. Apparently they had some big ceremony before I was born.

(Beca enters from her room.)

Beca: Has anybody seen my engagement ring?

Stacie: Yeah, it's beautiful.

Beca: Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God... (Starts to look under the couch cushions.)

Emily: No, look, don't touch that!

Beca: Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him... 'Hi Jessie! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder...

Chloe: Easy Bec, we'll find it. (To all) Won't we!

All: Oh! Yeah!

Jessica: Alright, when'd'ya have it on last?

Fat Amy: Probably right before she lost it!

Beca: I know I had it this morning, and I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with...

Flo: ...Diarrhea?

Beca: (looks at the lasagne and realizes something) Ohhhhh, don't be mad...

Aubrey: You didn't.

Beca: Oh, I am sorry...

Aubrey: I gave you one job! (Starts to examin the lasagne through the bottom of the glass pan.)

Beca: Oh, but look how straight those noodles are!

Fat Amy: Now, Aubrey, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagne...

Aubrey: (puts down the lasagne) I just... can't do it.

Fat Amy: Girls? We're going in.

(Everyone except Aubrey start to pick through the lasagne as there's a ring on the phone which Chloe answers.)

Chloe: (putting phone down)...Okay.

Ashley: Wow. That is not a happy okay.

Chloe: Tomorrow's my appointment for node removal.

Fat Amy: (while everyone else is stunned) Ooh! I found it!

Emily: W-w-wh-... wha-... w-w-w-...

Aubrey: Well now, how-how do you fit into this whole thing?

Chloe: Well, Doctors says that it's a best way, but if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to do it.. basically it's entirely up to me.

Stacie: That Doc is so great! I miss him.

Beca: So what do you decied?

Chloe: I haven't decided yet , they want me to go down to this- operation thing with them tomorrow.

Jessica: So what are you gonna do?

Chloe: I have no idea.

(Fat Amy starts to eat the rest of the lasagne and everyone turns and stares at her.)

Fat Amy: ...Well, this is still ruined, right?

[Scene, Bella's Residency, Aubrey is pouring wine for her parents.]

Mr. Posen: Oh, Martha Ludwin's daughter is gonna call you. (Tastes a snack) Mmm! What's that curry taste?

Aubry: Curry.

Mr. Posen: Mmmm!

Mrs. Posen: I- I think they're great! I, I really do.

Aubrey: I'm sorry, why is this girl going to call me?

Mr. Posen: Oh, she just graduated, and she wants to be something in managing, or accounting, or... I don't know. Anyway, I told her you had a Lodge-

Aubrey: No Dad, I don't have a Lodge, I work in a Lodge.

Mr. Posen: Well, they don't have to know that... (he starts to fluff the same pillow Aubrey fluffed multiple times earlier.)

Aubrey: Chlo, could you come and help me with the spaghetti, please?

Chloe: Yeah. (They go to the kitchen.)

Mr. Posen: Oh, we're having spaghetti! That's... easy.

Aubrey: I know this is going to sound unbelievably selfish, but can you tell them about your surgery? Because I think it might take some of the heat off me.

[Time Lapse, everyone is now eating.]

Mr. Posen: What that Rachel did to her life... We ran into her parents at the club, they were not playing very well.

Mrs. Posen: I'm not gonna tell you what they spent on that business... but Seventy thousand dollars is a lot of money!

Mr. Posen: Well, at least she had the chance to close a business...

Aubrey: What's that supposed to mean?

Mr. Posen: Nothing! It's an expression.

Aubrey: No it's not.

Mrs. Posen: Don't listen to your father. You're independent, and you always have been! Even when you were a kid... and you were chubby, and you had no friends, except one for Chloe you were just fine! And you would read alone in your room, and your puzzles...

[Time Lapse.]

Mr. Posen: Look, there are people like Ben who need to shoot for the stars, with his museum, and his papers getting published. Other people are satisfied with staying where they are- I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer. As I have said to you, "If you don't succeed, pack your bags and head towards Kuwait." It's a life quote my dear.

[Time Lapse.]

Mr. Posen: ...And I read about these women trying to have it all, and I thank God 'Our Little Aub' doesn't seem to have that problem.

Aubrey: (trying desperately to change the subject) So, Chlo, what's going on with you? Any stories? (Digs her elbow into Chloe's hand.) No news, no little anecdotes to share with my folks?

Chloe: (pulls her hand away) Okay! Okay. (To Aubrey's parents) Look, I, uh- I have news I am having nodes and tomorrows my surgery date. There is a chance I couldn't sing properly again.

(Stunned silence ensues.)

Mr. Posen: (To Aubrey) So no Acapella?! ( with excited but tried to say in sad tone which he failed miserably)

[Scene: pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone's there.]

Stacie: Your folks are really that bad, huh?

Ashley: Well, y'know, these people are pros. They know what they're doing, they take their time, they get the job done.

Aubrey: Boy, I know they say you can't change your parents,... boy, if you could- (To Chloe) -I'd want yours.

Chloe: Must pee. (Goes to pee.)

Lily: Y'know, it's even worse when you're twins.

Emily: You're twins?

Lily: Yeah. I ate her in a womb.

Beca: All right, you guys, I kinda gotta clean up now. (They all start to leave.)The lights, please..

(Stacie turns off the lights, and they all leave as Beca starts to clean up. Chloe enters from the bathroom.)

Chloe: ...How long was I in there?

Beca: I'm just cleaning up.

Chloe: D'ya.. uh.. d'ya need any help?

Beca: Uh.. okay, sure! Thanks! (She hands Chloe the broom and sits down.)

Chloe: Anyway.. um.. (Starts to sweep.) So, you- uh- you nervous about Jessie tomorrow?

Beca: Oh.. a little..

Chloe: Mm-hmm..

Beca: A lot.

Chloe: Mm.

Beca: So, got any advice? Y'know, as someone who's recently been- dumped?

Chloe: Well, you may wanna steer clear of the word 'dumped'. Chances are he's gonna be this, this broken shell of a man, y'know, so you should try not to look too terrific, I know it'll be hard. Or, y'know, uh, hey!, I'll go down there, and I'll give Jessie back his ring, and you can go to hospital for surgery thing...

Beca: Oh, nice try Beale. But you should go through surgery by your own.

Chloe: Got me.

Beca: Remember when we were neighbors before you left?

Chloe: Yeah.

Beca: I mean, didn't you think you were just gonna meet somone, fall in love- and that'd be it? (Chloe gazes at her.) ..Chlo?

Chloe: Yes, yes!

Beca: Oh! Man, I never thought I'd be here.. (She leans back onto chloe's hand.)

Chloe: Me either... (she pulls up a stool so that she doesn't have to move her hand.)

[Scene: Chloe's surgery.]

Doctor: (entering) Sorry I'm late, I was stuck at operation. There was this big tumour.. thing.. anyway.

Chloe: Dr. Oberman.

Dr. Oberman: So are you ready?

Chloe: -yeah.. let's do this.

Dr. Oberman: Okay, that's great.

[Scene Luke's radio station, Jessie is teaching his junior, Robbie, as Beca enters.]

Beca: Jessie?

Jessie: C'mon in.

Beca: (hesitates) Are you sure?

Jessie: Yeah! It's fine, it's fine. Robbie's gonna be here for hours.

Robbie: Huh?!

Jessie: So, how ya doin?

Beca: I'm- uh- I'm okay... You look great!

Jessie: Yeah, well..

Luke: (from booth) Jessie can you come over please.

Jessie: Be right there. (To Robbie and Beca) Be back in a sec.

(As Jessie exits Robbie stares at Beca.)

Beca: I dumped him.

Robbie: Okay.

[Scene: Chloe's Surgery, they're talking about how this is going to work.]

Dr. Oberman: So, your surgery is done successfully. But you can't use your voice for few hours or maybe for few days. It's for resting your vocal chords. Effect on voice will be detected after you regain your voice fully. So till no talking.

[Scene: Luke's radio station, Beca is looking at CD' as Jessie enters.]

Jessie: Sorry about that. So. What have you been up to?

Beca: Oh, not much. I-I got a job.

Jessie: Oh, that's great.

Beca: Why are- why are you so tanned?

Jessie: Oh, I, uh- I went to Aruba.

Beca: Oh no. You went on our honeymoon alone?

Jessie: No. I went with, uh.. Now, this may hurt.

Robbie: Me?!

Jessie: No! (To Beca) I went with Anna.

Beca: Anna?! My maid of honour, Anna?!

Jessie: Yeah, well, uh, we're kind of a thing now.

Beca: Oh! Well, um.. (Grabs his forehand) You've got plugs!

Jessie: Careful! They haven't quite taken yet.

Beca: And you've got Tatto! But you hate tattoes!

Jessie: Not for her. Listen, I really wanted to thank you.

Beca: Okay..

Jessie: See, about a month ago, I wanted to hurt you. More than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone in my life..

Beca: Wow.

Jessie: You know, you were right? I mean, I thought we were happy. We weren't happy. But with Anna, now I'm happy. Spit.

Beca: What?

Robbie: Me. (Spits his bubblegum)

Beca: Anyway, um, (Gets the ring out of her purse.) I guess this belongs to you. And thank you for giving it to me.

Jessie: Well, thank you for giving it back.

(Jessie and Beca look at each other.)

Robbie: Hello?!

[Scene: Chloe's surgery, she is still lay on hospital bed bored to death. She decide to messege on group chat.]

Chloe: Oh, hey guys my surgery is done.

Aubrey: How are you feeling?

Chloe: I'm fine. Just doctors tell me to not talking.

Aubrey: What?

Emily: why?

Fat Amy: Thank God!

Stacie: So why are you talking now? .

Ashley: She is not talking it's called typing.

Jessica: Tell me how it's feel.

Chloe: It's feel like someone's choking me.

Flo: My brother used to choke me to the death so...

Chloe: yeah.. other than that I am fine.

Fat Amy: you will be fine, Chlo. It's just God punished you for being ginger.

Stacie: If I were you I can't leave without using my voice for even one day.

Emily: I didn't know you were that talkative?

Stacie: Oh you don't get it girl.

Emily: That makes NO sense. Someone please just explain to me?

Stacie: let me explain...

Ashley & Jessica: Noooo... ( typed in unison)

Aubrey: Use your private chat for this.

Fat Amy: Believe me girl, you don't want to ask...

Chloe: Don't corrupt her.

Lily: she's such a innocent soul.

Stacie: Meet me in private chat,Em. If you want to know...

( after a few minutes)

Emily: No... Stop it Stace. I don't want to know any further.

Stacie: But you haven't reach at the best part yet...

Emily: stop spamming my chat... or else..

Emily: Stacie, I don't need any details... No I am serious... I'll block you... Someone please help me...

Fat Amy: You ask for it, Em. No one able to stop that Hunter now.

Lily: That innocent soul now needs to be cleaned. I'll go and get the candles.

Aubrey: Leave her alone Stacie Jules Conrad!

Stacie: okay. You are no fun Emily.

Emily: Thanks Aubrey. Now tonight I'm gonna have nightmares.

Chloe: Don't worry, Em..you can sleep with me tonight. I'll be home within 2 hours.

Jessica: I will make you some soup.

Chloe: Thanks, Jess..

(After Chloe got home, everyone is sitting in living room, Beca standing near window of living room)

Beca: (on phone) Hi, Anna. Hi, it-it's Beca. Yeah, I'm fine. I-I saw Jessie today. Oh, yeah, yeah he-he told me. No, no, it's okay. I hope you two are very happy, I really do. Oh, oh, and Anna, y'know, if-if everything works out, and you guys end up getting married and having kids- and everything- I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose. (Slams the phone down.) (To everyone) Okay, I know it was a cheap shot, but I feel so much better now.


	3. The one with Extra Credits

**Author notes: So I'm gonna clarify some things hear Chloe and Aubrey both are of same age of 28, both are friends since they are in kindergarten, they grew up together, had same school, same class, same high school and now under same roof. They meet other Bellas in high school as they all belongs to a same Acapella group. Despite of how weird they all are in very different circumstances they loves each other. When Aubrey and Chloe were senior all other except Emily are freshers after they both graduated Bellas recruited Emily. They stayed in touch as they still were in same city soon after Bellas graduation they decided to share house and name it Bellas Residency. And for Beca, she and Chloe were friend since Beca was 12 and Chloe was 15 right after Beca shift to the next door of red head. When Beca's parents got into divorce she moved with her father soon lost a contact until now. So, age of Aubrey and Chloe is 28, other Bellas and Beca are of 25 and Emily is 22, doing her master's degree from same university. Also I would like to say some dialogue are same from friends but I did change some things here and there.**

The One With the Extra Credit

[Scene: Pitch perfect cafe, everyone but Aubrey is there.]

Aubrey: (entering) Hi guys!

All: Hey, Aubs! Hi!

Chloe: Hey. Oh, oh, how'd it go?

Aubrey: Um, not so good. He walked me to the subway and said 'We should do this again!'

All: Ohh. Ouch.

Beca: What? He said 'we should do it again', that's good, right?

Fat Amy: Uh, no. Loosely translated 'We should do this again' means 'You will never see me naked'.

Beca: Since when?

Ashley: Since always. It's like dating language. Y'know, like 'It's not you' means 'It is you'.

Aubrey: Or 'You're such a Pretty girl' means 'I'm gonna be dating leather-wearing jacket girl with ear monstrosities and heavy eye liners and complaining about them to you'. Which ain't gonna happen with you and you know why. ( smirk at Beca)

Jessica: Or, or, y'know, um, 'I think we should see other people' means 'Ha, ha, I already am'.

Stacie: Or 'I loved your jeans' means 'I want to get into your pants'.

Emily: Or 'You are a perfect' means 'But not for me'.

Beca: And everybody knows this?

Fat Amy: Yeah. You bitch.

Chloe: Yeah, it's like when you're a kid, and your parents put your dog to sleep, and they tell you it went off to live on some farm.

Flo: That's funny, that, no, because, uh, my parents actually did, uh, send our dog off to live on a farm.

Fat Amy: Uh, Flo.

Flo: What? Wh- hello?We had this unbelievable farm back side of our guests house, We even had white pony, and, and oh unicorns that he could chase and it was- it w- ...Oh my God, why are you looking at me like I'm a Crazy person.

Lily: I killed all unicorns from earth.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Emily is in her room with all kind of smoke pots and cigarettes. She tried first smoke pot only for get into choking fits. Cynthia enters in her room few second before it.]

Cynthia: "So how does it feel knowing you're about to die?"

Emily: ( jumps from her seat and tried to hide all things before her in poor attempt ) Oh my god! Cynthia are you trying to kill me? What are you doing here?

Cynthia: Hey, what do you have? Let me take a look.

Emily: Nothing.

Cynthia: Okay. Keep up with your acting you need it when Chloe and Aubrey will know.

Emily: No please don't tell them I just wanna try this thing. You know experimenting 'Cause in my class, I'm the only one who hadn't experience this thing

Cynthia: Don't worry I won't tell anybody. Now, come on let me tip you something don't go for smoking pot right away start with something basic. For instance, start with cigarettes.

(Emily takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She fumbles and drops the lighter. Then she lights a cigarett, takes a drag, and coughs.)

Cynthia: I think this is probably why people die without experimenting alone.

Emily: What?

Cynthia: Relax your body, girl! You are too tense.

(Emily lets her body go limp.)

Cynthia: Not so much!

Emily: Like this?

Cynthia: better.

Emily: better?!

Cynthia: Alright, now try taking a puff.

(Emily tries and visibly winces.)

Cynthia: Alright.. okay. No. Give it to me.

Emily: No no no, I am not giving you a cigarette.

Cynthia: It's fine, it's fine. Look, do you wanna try this, or not? Here.

(Emily reluctantly gives her the cigarette.)

Cynthia: Don't think of it as a cigarette. Think of it as the thing that's been missing from your hand. When you're holding it, you feel right. You feel complete.

Emily: Y'miss it?

Cynthia: Nah, not so much. Alright, now we smoke. (Takes a puff.) Oh.. my.. God. (She continues to smoke.)

[Scene, Pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone except Emily and Beca is there.]

Stacie: No, no, no. They say it's the same as the distance from the tip of a guy's thumb to the tip of his index finger.

(The everyone stretch out their fingers. Except Aubrey)

Aubrey: That's ridiculous! You guys. Stop it.

Lily: I can detect it with my.. tongue.

Beca: (carrying a tray of drinks) Alright, don't tell me, don't tell me! (Starts handing them out.) Decaf cappucino for Stacie.. Coffee black.. for Cynthia Late.. for Aubrey... an iced tea for Chloe... Green tea...here your warm water...chocolate lava cake.. cookies...and donuts with extra sprinklers and I couldn't hear you last time Lily what do you want?

(Lily whispers inaudible something)

Beca: Right nothing. I'm getting pretty good at this! What you say guys?

All: Yeah. Yeah, excellent.

Beca: (leaving to serve others) Good for me!

(The gang swaps all the drinks for what they ordered as Emily enters. She sits down without saying hi.)

Chloe: Y'okay, Ems?

Emily: Yeah- no- I'm just- it's, I haven't studied- It's my philosophy paper.

Aubrey: What about it? Do you fail?

Emily: No I wasn't fail but I rather accept that than this, it's just- Okay. Today I got my philosophy result for a test which was on last SATURDAY-

Fat Amy: Easy, bitch. Don't need to shout.

Emily: - and I got A+ despite I haven't studied that hard I should get D for it, their is a mistake.

Fat Amy: Oh, Satan's minions at work again...

Emily: Yes, 'cause now I have to go Mr. Hanson, and deal with him.

Beca: What are you talking about? Keep it!

Emily: It's not mine, I didn't earn it, if I kept it, it would be like cheating.

Fat Amy: Yeah, but if you keep it, it would be like Graduating!

Emily: Okay. Okay, let's say I kept it when my mom feel proud of me I would be sad because I didn't earn it. Do you know what I'd hear, with every step I took towards stage when I receive my degree? 'Cheater-Cheater-Cheater'.

Aubrey: We're with you. We got it.

(Cynthia leans over the back of the couch out of sight.)

Emily: Okay. I'd- just- I'd never be able to enjoy it. It would be like this giant karmic debt.

Chloe: Cynthia, what are you doing?

Stacie: (puling her up) Hey. Whaddya doing?

(Cynthia tries to shrug nonchalantly but eventually she has to exhale a mouthful of smoke.)

All: Oh! Oh, God!

Jessica: What is this?!

Cynthia: I'm smoking. I'm smoking, I'm smoking.

Aubrey: Oh, I can't believe you! You've been so good, for three years!

Cynthia: And this- is my reward!

Chloe: Hold on a second, alright? Just think about what you went through the last time you quit.

Cynthia: Okay, so this time I won't quit!

All: Ohhh! Put it out!

Cynthia: All right! I'm putting it out, I'm putting it out. (She drops it in Flo's coffee.)

Flo: Oh, no! I- I can't drink this now!

Lily: Give me. I can drink it.

Jessica: Alright. I'm gonna go change, I've to meet my parents today.

Ashley: Hey, you didn't told us about your parents going to come? For how many days?

Jessica: Yeah, I haven't told because we are meeting at restaurant not our house and probably they are going to stay till this weekend. I'm not sure though.

Emily: So why you don't bring them our home? we can arrange one room for your parents.

Jessica: Let me think... Nope.

All: Oh, come on! Come on!

Jessica: No. Not after what happened with my uncle and aunt.

Stacie: What are you talking about? We love your uncle Schhteve was very fluent!.. Sorry.

Jessica: Look, I don't even talk to them about my sexuality and other stuffs happened in my life yet. Just give me a chance to tell them myself which was almost ruined when you all 'accidentally' told my uncle and aunt about my gayness. I'd to convince them to not tell anything to my parents. Thanks to you guys.

Beca: Well, then can we meet them?

Jessica: I will see. Just let me see how my parents take the news.

[Scene: restaurant, Jessica and her parents having dinner.]

Jessica's Dad: Look at you, girl. You look so pretty.

Jessica's mom: Oh... I missed you.

Jessica: I missed you too mom and dad.

Jessica's Dad: Let's have dinner and tell us about your life honey.

Jessica: Yes. About that... I want to tell you something-

Jessica's mom: Before you can say anything we want to let you know that we are very proud of you. You complete your education, you got a job, it's not perfect but it's not any less either and may I add without our help. You have good friends who loves you like a family. Yes your uncle Steve told us about them and we want to meet them sometime. So you were saying something?

Jessica: Yes... I mean. I want to tell you guys that... ummmm... ( both are eyeing at her she gulped down some water ) that.. same my friends wants to meet you guys. Isn't it exciting my both family going to meet each other finally.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Cynthia is smoking out on the balcony, Emily is absent.]

Jessica: Do you all promise?

All: Yeah! We promise! We'll be good!

Jessica: (shouts to Cynthia) Cynthia? Do you promise to be good?

(Cynthia Mimicking the scene when they took a Bellas oath and steps forward to enter into living room.)

Aubrey: You can come in, but your filter-tipped Aca buddy has to stay outside!

(Cynthia mumbles something under her breath and go back to balcony for enjoying her cigarette.)

(Emily enters, walks to the couch, sits down, and begins to read a letter without saying hi.)

Ashley: Hey, Ems.

Emily: 'Dear Ms. Junk. Thank you for calling attention to our error. We have credited you with Extra Credits for your loyalty. We're sorry for the inconvenience, and hope you'll accept this- (Searches in her back pack) -Apology letter.' Do you believe this?! Now I have a Extra Credits, and a apology letter!

Beca: Dammit... why I didn't join Barden University?

(The intercom buzzes.)

Jessica: Hey. It's probably them. (On the intercom) Who is it?

Jessica's Dad: (on the intercom) Your Sperm Doner.

Jessica: ( highly embarrassed she shouts to Cynthia) Cynthia! They are here!

(Cynthia comes in living room.)

Jessica: (to all) Okay, please be good, please behave. Just remember how much I love you.

(She opens the door and they enters.)

Jessica: Hi. Mom and dad, this is everybody. Everybody, this is my mom and dad.

Jessica's Dad: Hello girls.

All: Hi, Mrs. Jackals

Jessica's mom: We've heard soooo much about all you girls!

Beca: All good I guess.

(Everyone laughs.)

[Time lapse, All having dinner.]

Jessica's mom: So Jess, you haven't told us about your love life. What was his name?

Fat Amy: Yeah.. you probably talking about Jack.

Jessica's mom: Yes exactly. Why don't you invite him to join us?

(Silence.)

Jessica: Mom, We broke up ( glares at Amy)

All: Yeah! Very Rough one.

Chloe: But he was so handsome.

Flo: He cried for like an hour after break up in our living room.

Lily: Yes. Mimi was almost to drawn in his year pool.

Aubrey: Who's Mimi?

Lily: My pet Ant.

Aubrey: Right.

Stacie: And did you notice...? (She spreads her thumb and index finger.)

All except Jessica and Jessica's Parents: Yeah.

Emily: But We all knew that was bound to happen.

Aubrey: Yes, yes! There was a lot of sexual tension present.

Jessica's mom: ...What sexual tension?

Fat Amy: But Obviously less sexual tension than Jeshley here.

(Dubious pause.)

Jessica: ...So I think You wanna know about who made this spaghetti?

( Dead Pause )

Aubrey: Hey, why don't you tell them your new job as bartender? I'm sure they want to hear about your new job experience.

Jessica's Dad: What about your job as Manager?

Jessica: Ohhh.. I didn't tell you...that... *Clear her throat*

Fat Amy: Yeah they fired her.

Jessica's Parents: What?

Fat Amy: Aca Awkward!

(Jessica tell them about her sexuality and apparently about her new job)

Jessica's mom: Oh, honey. It's ok. We still love you same and you 'll find another job soon. You are so talented I know you'll baby. Just hang in there. We still proud of you okay.

Jessica: Thanks mom.

Stacie: That went well. You are equally hyperventilate today and the day when you had suspicious about your pregnancy after you know sex without any protection.

( Stacie laughs while Jessica and Jessica's Parents have horrified faces besides all Bellas unsure of what to do )

Stacie: What you told them, right?

Jessica's Parents: Is there anything you want to tell us Jessica Kelly Jackals?...

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Jessica's Parents left now only Bellas are sitting in living room.]

Flo: That was exhausting.

All: yeah... totally...

Jessica: Thanks to you guys. *deadpaned*

Chloe: Hey don't blame us. It's not our fault.

Fat Amy: Next time you give list about what have you told your parents and not?

Jessica: Whatever.

Lily: I gotta go. I have to feed Mimi.

[Scene: At Barden University, Emily meets to Principal.]

Principal John: Hey, you. What's your name? I'm sorry I tend to forget names.

Emily: It's Junk, Miss. Emily Junk.

John: Yes. Miss. What brings you here again? Isn't that another errors? Oh no Mr. Hanson, when he is going to take my warning seriously? This school need discipline.

Emily: NO... I mean. It's not about it. Yes it's about that... Oh god...

John: Are you okay there?

Emily: Yes. I'm okay. I want you to take back your extra credits back which you have me.

John: Why? Isn't that enough ? We'll give you more if you say so just don't complain against us.

Emily: Oh no. I just don't want anything which I haven't earn.

John: Are you sure it's that what you want?

Emily: Okay then. I'll tell Gail to make correction.

Emily: Thank you, sir. And here's your Apology Letter I probably don't need it.

John: Oh, okay.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Cynthia sits in living room looks around, takes a puff of a cigarette, sprays around some air freshener, and takes some breath spray. She flipped some channels of TV for a little while,and takes another drag of the cigarette. As ahe sees Aubrey is about to enter into living room from kitchen in rush she sprays the breath spray around the room, takes a squirt of air freshener and gags.]

[Scene: Pitch perfect cafe, Emily is telling everyone about her story.]

Beca: He offers you more.

(Emily nods.)

All: wow!

Emily: I know! I know, I Proud of me that I didn't take it.

Fat Amy: Emily, don't take it in a wrong way but you are the dumbest person alive.

Aubrey: It's ok honey. You did what you thought was right.

(Cynthia lights a cigarette.)

All: Oh, hey, don't do that! Cut it out!

Cynthia: Hey, this is so unfair!

Chloe: Oh, why is it unfair?

Cynthia: So I have a flaw! Big deal! Like Lily's constant Mumbling isn't annoying? And Aubrey, with her over-discipline every single work? And Fat Amy, with that snort when she laughs? Chloe, with her rambling when she gets nervous? Stacie, with her shameless sex adventure? Emily, with her dumbness? Jessica and Ashley's unison statement? I mean, what the hell is that thing?Flo, with her childhood abuse stories ...? Beca, with her annoying sarcasm? I accept all those flaws, why can't you accept me for this?

(An awkward silence ensues.)

Aubrey: ...Does my discipline nature bother you?

Beca: Well, I-I could live without it.

Fat Amy: Well, is it, like, a little annoying, or is it like when Lily licks her nose?

(Lily stops licking her nose.)

Chloe: Oh, now, don't listen to her, Lily, I think it's... it's endearing.

Stacie: Oh, (Imitating Chloe) yes... I... I mean ... I think it's... icky... NO ..I mean it's endearing... isn't it?

(Fat Amy laughs and snorts.)

Chloe: You know, I only rambles when I'm nervous.

Beca: Which 99.9 times you are... I should really get back to work.

Aubrey: Yeah, 'cause otherwise someone might get what they actually ordered And in time if I might add.

Beca: Ohh-ho-hooohhh. If you are in my place everyone gets their orders before anyone can order for themselves.

(They degenerate into bickering and Cynthia happily starts to smoke, undisturbed.)

[Scene: Jessica came to visit her parents before they go back to their home]

Jessica's Dad: Take care, sweetie.

Jessica: Yes, dad. You too.

Jessica's mom: And don't worry Jess everything's going to be okay. You will find someone who loves you NO matter that someone would boy or don't care only thing is matter is your happiness.

Jessica:Thanks mom. It's mean a lot to me.

Jessica's Dad: and we love your friends. They are adorable.

(They give each other a dubious look.)

Jessica's Dad: Your mom told me to say this to you no matter how they would be.


	4. the one with days off

The One With One Day Off

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, everyone is there except Emily.]

Chloe: Alright. Aubrey?

Aubrey: Okay, okay. If I were omnipotent for a day, I would want, um, world peace, no more hunger, good things for the rain-forest...umm...Hilary as president...and

Stacie: I want bigger boobs, what about you ,Beca? ( cutting Aubrey off her mid sentence )

Beca: Uh, if I were omnipotent for a day, I'd.. make myself omnipotent forever.

Cynthia: See, there's always one. (Mocking) "If I had a wish, I'd wish for three more wishes." (Emily enters.)

All: Hey Emily. Hi, legacy. Hey, Ems.

Beca: Hey, Ems, what would you do if you were omnipotent?

Emily: Probably kill myself!

Jessica: ..Excuse me?

Emily: yeah, means if Little Emily's dead, then I got no reason to live!

Ashley: Emily, uh- OMnipotent.

Emily: You are? Ash, I'm sorry..

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, Aubrey and Chloe are watching Emily sleep.]

Chloe: How does she do that?

Aubrey: I cannot sleep in a public place.

Chloe: Would you look at her? She is so peaceful.

Emily: (waking and startling them) Oh! What what what! ...Hi.

Aubrey: It's okay, y'know, you just nodded off again.

Chloe: What's going on with you?

Emily: I got no sleep last night!

Aubrey: Why?

Emily: well, you know semester is going to ending soon and I have this paper on due which I haven't started yet also I have no idea what I am going to right in my essay for my Russian literature!

Chloe: Well, if you want, Aubrey and I will help you.

Emily: Really?

Aubrey: Sure.

Emily: Thanks.

(Flo, Cynthia and Lily enter. Lily Release her breath.)

Flo: ...five minutes, Twenty-six Seconds. See, I told you! She could hold her breath for more than 5 minutes.

Cynthia: I don't know how this girl is still alive. (She give 10 bucks to Flo)

Lily: I don't need oxygen to stay alive. (Lily whispers while Cynthia and and Flo looks at her dumbfounded)

(Beca runs up cluching an envelope.)

Beca: Look-look-look-look-look, my first pay check! Look at the window, there's my name! Hi, me! Now I can show it to my dad.

Flo: I remember the day I got my first pay check. There was a cave in in one of the mines, and eight people were killed.

Emily: Wow, you worked in a mine?

Flo: I worked in a Dairy Queen, why?

Beca: God, isn't this exciting? I earned this. I wiped tables for it, I steamed milk for it, and it was totally—(opens envelope)—not worth it. Who's FICA? Why's he getting all my money? I mean, what- Chloe, look at that.

Chloe: (looking) Oh, this is not that bad.

Cynthia: Oh, you're fine, yeah, for a first job.

Aubrey: You can totally, totally live on this.

Emily: Yeah, yeah.

Chloe: Oh, by the way, great service tonight.

All: Oh! Yeah!

(They all get their wallets out and give generous tips. Fat Amy and Stacie enters into cafe after a while)

Stacie: (to Beca) Hey! Here's the birthday girl! Beca, check it out: American Football tickets, Falcons, tonight at the Garden, and we're taking you.

Fat Amy: Happy birthday,showshank!

Stacie: We love you, girl. (Kisses Beca on cheeks)

Beca: Funny, do you even know when's my birthday?

Fat Amy: What's that have to do with this?

Beca: Why don't you go with someone else?

Stacie: Well, we thought that we should hang out with our best friend that's why we are asking you.

Beca: You asked others before me but sounds like they turned you down because apparently they have something else to do and that's why you asking me.

Stacie: Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't caught that.

Beca: Really?

Fat Amy: Whatever you in?

Beca: No I'll pass on that.

Fat Amy: But why?

Beca: Today's the day Supposed to be my salary day I want to show my dad that I can do better without his help but seems like he is right he always been Damn it ..You know what, I-I'd better pass on the game. I think I'm just gonna go home and think about how failure I am.

Aubrey: The hell with Football, let's all do that!

Chloe: (trying to stop Beca leaving and send a quick glare at Aubrey. In the reply Aubrey just shrug her shoulder and take a sip from her coffee.) C'mon, Becs! Don't listen to her you are not failure.

Stacie: Yeah think about it You, me, Fat Amy, Grass, hot guys' night out, c'mon, whaddya say, shorty, (she rubs her hands to her front body grabbing boobs occasionally.) Huh? Huh..ughhh? Wow?

Beca: What are you doing? Stop it.

Stacie: (stops) what?

Fat Amy: C'mon, shortcake!

Beca: Alright, alright, maybe it'll take my mind off it. Do you promise to buy me a big giant chicken bucket?

Fat Amy: You got it.

Stacie, Fat Amy and Beca: Football! (They go to leave but are blocked by three of Beca's high school friends more like frenemy, Leslie, Kiki, and Joanne.)

Leslie: (looking around) Beca?

Beca: Oh my God! Tell me this is a dream better word would be a nightmare. (Leslie, Kiki, and Joanne all scream.)

Flo: I swear I've seen birds do this on Wild Kingdom.

Beca: What are you guys doing here?(with her best fake smile)

Kiki: Well, we were in the city shopping, and your mom said you work here, aaand it's true!

Joanne: Look at you in the apron. You look like you're in a play.

Beca: whatever (to a pregnant Leslie) and Look at you, you are so big I can't believe it!

Leslie: I know. I know! I'm a duplex.

Joanne: Well, guess who my dad's making partner in his firm? (She points to herself and Leslie and Kiki scream again.)

Kiki: And while we're on the subject of news.. (She holds up here finger to show off her engagement ring and Leslie and Joanne scream again.)

Stacie: Look, look, I have boobs! (Bellas scream and laugh)

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, Lesile, Kiki, and Joanne are talking with uninterested Beca. Of course away from Bellas.]

Beca: So c'mon, you guys, tell me all the dirt! ? (Using hands gestures) what's happening to me?

Kiki: Well, the biggest news is still you dumping Barry at the altar!

Joanne: Alright. Let's talk reality for a second.

Beca: Okay.

Joanne: When are you coming home?

Beca: What? Guys, I'm not.

Joanne: C'mon, this is us.

Beca: I'm not! This is what I'm doing now. I've got this job-

Kiki: Waitressing?

Beca: Okay, I'm not just waitressing. I'm.. I, um... I write the specials on the specials board, and, uh... and I, uh... I take the uh dead flowers out of the vase... Oh, and, um, sometimes Artelle lets me put the little chocolate blobbies on the cookies.

Leslie: Well. Your mom didn't tell us about the blobbies.

[Scene: Same place, After a hour or so Leslie, Kiki and Joanne left Beca alone. Bellas are cautiously watching their whole interaction from their seats. Beca drops her head in her hands which are propped in table in front of her.]

Emily: What do you think? Should we go there?

Stacie: I don't know. I personally don't like that idea of disturbing her personal bubble.

Jessica: yeah she is kind of scary when someone disturb her and she seems like want her peace right now.

Lily: She is meditating.

Flo: I think she is sleeping. Look she haven't even move. Is she dead?

Jessica: Last week I woke her up from her sleep she throw pillow at me.

Cynthia: Why did you woke her up?

Jessica: Because it was 11 am!

Fat Amy: Like you don't know, no one could wake her up from sleep without facing Beca Wrath except Chloe here.

Chloe: What? NO. There is no such thing.

Aubrey: Yeah and sky is not blue.

Chloe: bree.!

Stacie: Stop messing around and GO there.

Chloe look at them but gave in: Fine but you all are coming with me. ( Chloe leads them to Beca's table and sat across her)

Chloe: Hey, Becs. How was it with your friends? (Bellas except Chloe scream like Beca's friends did earlier which go silent when Chloe fixes them with glare.) Okay! How would you like some Tiki Death Punch? (She pours the contents of the blender into coffee cup in front of her.)

Beca: What's that?

Fat Amy: Weeeell, it's rum, and-

Beca: Okay. (Grabs the container from Chloe's hands and starts to drink.)

Chloe: Okay. That's it. You need a break, a change, a chance to see what you have and what you need. We all going for football game then we will see what we can do more but I am refused to let your ass just sit here and do drink thinking.

Aubrey: But...

Chloe: No buts allow here for ANYONE. ( Chloe narrowed her eyes on everyone)

All except Chloe and Beca who only nods: Football! Football! Football!

[Scene: A Street, Fat Amy and Stacie are mimicking Football game while others are behind them scattered in different group. Jessica with Ashley looking into different shops, Cynthia, Flo and Lily are walking together with maps in hands Lily even have compass with her making sure they all are going in right direction lastly Emily, Chloe and Aubrey are continuously talking about... Everything literally everything.]

Stacie: ...Stacie passes it up to Amy! (Passes it to Amy.)

Fat Amy: Fat Amy runs towards goal knocks one of the opponents saw another one and spot Beca near the goal passed towards Beca! (She pass it to Beca, but Beca is starting at them as if she have seen a alien.)

Stacie: We'll take a brief time out while Beca stops to look at two of her teammates face.

Beca: What? This is ridiculous. We are in public remember? Stop acting like a kids will you? You are embarrassing me.

Fat Amy and Stacie: okay. Party pooper.

(They walk on but suddenly Stacie stops walking.)

Beca: What?

Stacie: Hey, that woman's got an amazing ass! (They turn to stare at her.) What? Look at her.

Fat Amy: Well I agree with her she definitely got a nice ass-(looks towards Beca) -ent but you know I am happy with my boyfriends now so not interested.

[Scene: Football Ground, the girls are trying to find their seats.]

Fat Amy: (squeezing past people) Sorry, sorry... Uh-oh.

Aubrey: What? There Are No seats? Plastic seats? Is there is a bomb?

Fat Amy: No, actually I was just saying it looks like we're not sitting together. But You should look at your face right now. I mean Bomb? Really?

Aubrey: C'mon, sit. Just sit down, sit.

Jessica: But our seats number is kind of shuffled up.

Stacie: I have a solution.( she walks towards guard standing near railings and somehow all Bellas knew where this gonna end)

[Scene: As game starts Bellas cramps themselves on tiny bench near ground which supposed to be for cheerleaders]

Beca: Get him! GET HIM! Get him! Get- YESSS! Not laughing now, are ya Dude!

Cynthia: (to Beca) See, that's all you need, a bunch of toothless guys hitting each other to death.

Beca: Pass it! Pass it!

Stacie: He's open!

All: Run! Run! Run!

(Bellas enjoy the game but gets interrupted by time interval)

Fat Amy: Oh man, why they have to take interval... come on its not a movie.

Aubrey: Exactly Amy... They are human and human need break.

Beca: I really don't want to hear your lecture on human behavior Aubrey.

Jessica: Me and Ashley are gonna go in bathroom. Anyone want to come?

Flo: I'm coming.

Lily: Me too.

Stacie: I'm gonna go over there. (Points towards that previous guard)

Chloe: Good luck.(winks)

Cynthia: I'm gonna go over there( points towards cheerleaders)

Aubrey: Be safe.

Beca: My legs are hurting. I'm just going to stand here for while.

Aubrey: whatever.

Emily: This is so cool. I think we're going to win this game.

Aubrey: It's just a game, Ems. Besides we don't know who will win till the end... and_

( whatever Aubrey were saying Beca tune it out by moving away from them and near the ground while her mind goes back to her unsuccessful attempts)

(Nobody pays attention to other half is started. The player catch the ball and runs towards goal He was so close to his destination, crowd go crazy and that's when Chloe realizes the situation Beca about to get into soon they all know. Other opponent tackles the player outside the ground right on top of Beca who was dangerously close to ground. All Bellas runs towards the scene. Fat Amy looks concered until she notices...)

Fat Amy: Hey, look, we're on that TV thing!

(Fat Amy wave and Stacie blows a kiss and wink at the TV thing.)

[Scene: An Emergency Room, Chloe and Aubrey are leading Beca in.]

Chloe: (to the receptionist)'Scuse me.

Receptionist: (holds up her hand—she is on the phone) It says to call this number if you're not completely satisfied with this candy bar. Well, I'm not completely satisfied.

Chloe: Listen, it's kind of an emergency. Well, I guess you know that, or we'd be in the predicament room. (The receptionist glares at her.)

Receptionist: (on phone) Hold on. (To Chloe) Fill these out, sit over there. (Tosses her some forms.)

Beca: (jumping to her feet) Look, I don't wanna make any trouble, okay, but I'm in a lot of pain here, alright? My face is dented.

Receptionist: Well, you'll have to wait your turn.

Aubrey: Well, how long do you think it'll be?

Receptionist: (sarcastic) Any minute now.

Beca: Hey, this- (she gives her a look and the 3 girls back off) Heyy...

[Scene: The Emergency Room, Flo is miming football kitting foreheads. Chloe realises it's getting tense and goes to the receptionist again.]

Chloe: Excuse me, look, we've been here for over an hour, and a lot of people less sick than my friend have gone in.

Stacie: Yeah I mean, that guy with the toe thing? Who's he sleeping with? (She slides the gladd panel over and Stacie talks through it in a loud voice.) Oh, c'mon Dora, don't be mad... I know we both said some things we didn't mean, but that doesn't mean we still don't love each other. (To the waiting room.) Y'know, I feel like I've lost her.. (She slides the panel back, she turns, and it takes her by surprise.) Ba-!

[Scene: The Emergency Room, Bellas are still waiting .]

Emily: I remember the moonlight coming through the window- and her face had the most incredible glow... (sings)

Aubrey: That's not really rhyme.

Ashley: Yes, the moon, the glow, the magical feeling, you did this part-

Beca: Could I get some painkillers over here, please?

Chloe: She's right, enough, already. What is the big deal about today? You didn't get enough pay, so what? You will get increment, insensitive or promotion years after that.

Beca: I worked in a cafe shop. I don't think there is a promotion thing.

Aubrey: Well, You know what my father says to me, 'If you don't succeed first then pack your bags and go hell out of the Kuwait.'

Emily: But we are not in Kuwait or are we.

Aubrey: No Emily we are not in Kuwait.

Beca: SO you want me to go Kuwait? Wait I think this is a great idea. I'm gonna pack my bags and ran away from here, probably not in Kuwait.. but somewhere else where my dad not gonna find me.

Chloe: NO. You are not gonna ran away. You are going to face your problem. You are going to show them all of them who you are, what are you capable of. Do you listen me, Mitchell? ( stand in front of Beca where all gets stunned)

Beca: Little louder, okay, I think there's a man on the twelfth floor in a coma that didn't quite hear you...

Chloe: Do you hear me? I don't want to listen your complaints again.

Beca: You are acting like a Aubrey. You are being mean to me... (she mumbles the last part)

Chloe: What?

Beca: You never yelled at me.

Chloe: You need it, I guess? (Beca gives her a look.) Sorry.

Fat Amy: That was quite a show.

Aubrey: Whoah, girl, You did a good job. I'm proud of you.

Flo: You live with a drill sergeant for years and some habits get rubbed upon you.

[Scene: The Emergency Room, Beca is absent.]

Chloe: Do you guys think I was too harsh on her?

Emily: I think it's great. Y'know, it's sweet, it's romantic...

Chloe: Really?

Aubrey: No, you kidding? Romantic.. (Beca enters in room)

All: Hey!

Beca: Hi. (She is wearing a piece of steel bandaged to her nose. She tosses some forms onto reception desk.)

Receptionist: (sarcastic) Oh, that's attractive.

Fat Amy: Oh, I thought you were great in Silence of the Lambs. Oh come on, admit it! All things considered, you had fun tonight.

Beca: Fun? Where was the fun? Tell me specifically, which part was the fun part? Where's my football?

Emily: Oh, ah- the kid has it.

Beca: The kid...? (To the kid) Excuse me, uh, that's, that's my football.

Kid: I found it. Finders keepers, losers weepers. (Beca looks at Chloe for help.)

Chloe: You gotta do it.(shrugs)

Beca: (to the kid) Oh yeah? Well, I'm rubber, you're glue, whatever—(to Chloe)—can't do it. (to the kid) Listen, uh- gimme back my football.

Kid: No.

Beca: 'Yes', how about. C'mere. Gimme!

Kid: No! No! (They start to fight over it.)

Receptionist: Hey! Hey! No rough holding in my ER!

Beca: (tries to snatch it from the kid) GIVE ME MY football! (but it files out of her grasp and knocks out the receptionist)

Beca: ...Now that was fun.

[ After a ER trip they return to Bellas house]

Fat Amy: We thought since our day is over with a slight painful note but we still have night to go so we're going to have slumber party thing. We got some trashy magazines, we got cookie dough, we got Twister... (The phone rings and Chloe answers it.)

Emily: Ooh! Ooh! And I brought Barbie house! But, um, I lost the Ken, so we can't do normal wedding. But we can have gay wedding!

Chloe: Uh, Becs, it's the Visa card people.

Beca: Oh, God, ask them what they want.

Chloe: (on phone) Could you please tell me what this is in reference to? (Listens) Yes, hold on. (To Beca) Um, they say there's been some unusual activity on your account.

Beca: But I haven't used my card in weeks!

Chloe: That is the unusual activity. Look, they just wanna see if you're okay.

Beca: They wanna know if I'm okay. Okay.. they wanna know if I'm okay, okay, let's see. Well, let's see, the FICA guys took all my money, everyone I know is either getting married, or getting promoted, or getting pregnant, and I'm getting coffee! And it's not even for me! So if that sounds like I'm okay, okay, then you can tell them I'm okay, okay?

Chloe: (pauses then on the phone) Uh- Beca has left the building, can you call back?

Beca: Alright, c'mon! (Miserably) Let's have a gay wedding!

[Scene: Bellas Residency, they're all hanging out in the living room.]

Chloe: You should feel great about yourself! You're doing this amazing independence thing!

Beca: Chloe, what is so amazing? I gave up, like, everything. And for what?

Emily: You are just like Jack.

Flo: ...Jack from jokoslovakiya?

Emily: No, Jack and the Beanstalk.

Flo: Ah, the other Jack.

Emily: Yeah, right! See, he gave up something, but then he got those magic beans. And then he woke up, and there was this, this big plant outside his window, full of possibilities and stuff.. And he lived in a village, and you live in the Village..

Beca: Okay, but Ems, Ems, Jack gave up a cow, I gave up an Movie Geek. Okay, I-I-I know, I know I didn't love him-

Emily: Oh, see, Jack did love the cow.

Beca: But see, it was a plan. Y'know, it was clear. It was figured out, and now everything's just kinda like...

Jessica: Floopy?

Beca: Yeah.

Stacie: So what, you're not the only one. I mean, half the time we don't know where we're going. You've just gotta figure at some point it's all gonna come together, and it's just gonna be... un-floopy.

Aubrey: Oh, like that's a word.

Beca: Okay, but, what if- what if it doesn't come together?

Chloe: ...Bree?

Aubrey: Oh, well... 'cause... you just... I don't like this question.

Beca: Okay, see, see, you guys, what if we don't get magic beans? I mean, what if all we've got are.. beans?

[ slumber party continues.]

Beca: I'm so sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to bring you down.

Chloe: No, you were right. I don't have a plan. (There's a knock on the door.)

Pizza Guy: (yelling from outside) Pizza guy!

Fat Amy: Thank God. Food. (She goes to answer the door.)

Chloe: Bree?

Aubrey: What?

Chloe: Do you have a plan?

Aubrey: I don't even have a 'pl'.

Pizza Guy: Hi, Ten, uh, mushroom, green pepper and onion?

Beca: (miserably) No, no, that's not what we ordered... We ordered a fat-free crust with extra cheese, right Amy?

Pizza Guy: wait really? Man, my dad's gonna kill me!

Fat Amy: (leaping off of the couch and runs up) Wait! It is our order.

Pizza Guy: Thank god.

Aubrey: Wait, did we ordered ten pizzas?

Pizza Guy: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Aubrey: Who placed the order?

Ashley: Amy did I guess.

Aubrey: (staggered) Oh God.

Pizza Guy: So you guys want me to take this back?

Fat Amy: Are you nuts?! We've got Party here! Aubs give money from petty cash.

Aubrey: Uh, Amy? We did spend our all petty cash last weekend.

Fat Amy: what?

Emily: Now everyone have to pay their share?

Cynthia: Oh, I'm little bit tight on budget so...

Lilly: I am not hungry.

Beca: Great and I don't have any money.

Chloe: let's pay within your budget you all rest would be paid by me and Bree !

Aubrey: wait.. wait, I didn't agree on that.

(But before that all Bellas hands little cash to Chloe)

Aubrey: Please tell me it's all covered.

Chloe: Not even close to half.

Aubrey: Oh, no...( Chloe and Aubrey paid the bill and sees all are eating pizzas)

Chloe: Hey, wait for us.

[Scene: Bellas Residency , the girls are out on the balcony.]

Chloe: Okay. Okay, I got one. Do you remember that vegetarian pate that I made that you loved so much?

Aubrey: Uh-huh.

Chloe: Well, unless goose is a vegetable...ha haaaah!

Aubrey: Oh! Oh! Oh! Okay, fine, fine. Now I don't feel so bad about sleeping with Jason Murray.

Chloe: What?! You slept with Jason?

Aubrey: You'd already broken up.

Chloe: How long?

Aubrey: A couple hours.

Stacie: Oh, that's nice!

Fat Amy: Okay, okay, okay, I got one! (She sits up and the cushion she was leaning against falls off of the balcony.) Anyway- The valentine Tom sterling left in your locker was really from me.

Chloe: Excuse me?!

Fat Amy: Hello? Like he was really gonna send you one? (To Beca) She was a big girl.

Chloe: Really. Well, at least 'big girls' don't pee in their pants in seventh grade! (To Beca)

Beca: I was laughing! You made me laugh! (Chloe and Beca start to squabble)

Lilly: My brother used draw something creative by peeing on walls.

Cynthia: Right- and I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it at all!

All: Yeah...

[Scene: Bellas Residency, the girls are playing twister.]

Flo: (Doing the spinning) Okay, Aubrey, Right foot red.

Aubrey: Could've played Monopoly, but nooooo.

(There's a knock on the door, Chloe opens it, and silently hands back the cushion.)

Chloe: Thanks. (The guy nods and leaves)

Ashley: Okay, stace: Right hand blue. (Stacie has to bend over.)Good. (Cynthia stares at her butt appreciatively)

(The phone rings and Chloe answers it.)

Emily: Hello? Oh, uh, Beca, it's the Visa card people.

Beca: Oh, okay. Will you take my place?

Emily: Alright. (on phone) Yes, this is Beca.

Beca: Nooo! (She grabs the phone and Emily takes her place on the mat.) (On phone) Hello? (Listens) Oh, yeah, no, I know, I-I haven't been using it much. (Listens) Oh, well, thanks, but, I'm okay, really.

Jessica: Green. To the green.

Beca: (on phone) I've got magic beans. (Listens) Never-never mind.

Fat Amy: To the left, to the left- aww! (They all collapse)

Beca: (on phone) Ohhh... I'm fine.

End


	5. the one with German laundry woman

The One With the German Laundry Woman

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, all girls are there.]

Aubrey: Would you let it go? It's not that big a deal.

Stacie: Not that big a deal? It's amazing. Ok, you just touched in there, there's one little maneuver, and bam, a organisms hit you like a... flood dam? Am I right?

Chloe: Come on, girls! Don't embarrass her. Everyone has their moment.

Cynthia: We have? Oh sure we have.

Beca: How much pent up sexual frustration you had before that occurred?

Flo: Their is one girl back to my hometown she died because of excessive sexual pent up frustration and when finally she released she died... due to dehydration I guess.

Stacie: Ok...ayyyyy, you know what blows my mind?We Women can see breasts any time they want. You just look down and there they are. How you don't get any work done is beyond me. (Stacie grabs her boobs through her thin clothing starts moaning)

Amy: Oh, ok, you Know what you guys are losing my appetite here. This girl is trying to eat here. ( Fat Amy says gesturing to her table which is full of food)

(Long pause.)

Lily: I know how to kill someone by their organism!

(Even longer pause)

Emily: So, Saturday night, the big night, date night, Saturday night, Sat-ur-day night!

Beca: No plans, huh?

Emily: Not a one.

Aubrey: Not even, say, breaking up with Jeremy?

Emily: Oh, right, right, shut up.

Jessica: Ems, nobody likes breaking up with someone. You just gotta do it.

Emily: No, I know, but it's just so hard, you know? I mean, you're sitting there with him, he has no idea what's happening, and then you finally get up the courage to do it, and there's the horrible awkward moment when you've handed him the note.

Stacie: Why do you have to break up with him? Be a woman, just stop calling.

Fat Amy: You know, if you want, I'll do it with you.

Emily: Oh, thanks, but I think he'd feel like we're gangin' up on him.

Fat Amy: No, I mean you break up with Jeremy and I'll break up with one of my boyfriend Bob.

Ashley: Bob?

Jessica: Oh, you're breaking up with Tony?

Fat Amy: Yeah, I know, he's sweet, but it's just not fun anymore, you know? I don't know if it's me, or his hunger strike, or, I don't know.

Beca: (waitressing) Does anybody want anything else?

Fat Amy: Oh, yeah, last week you had a wonderful, nutty, chocolatey kind of a cakey pie thing. ( Beca gives her a dirty look) Nothing, just, just, I'm fine.

Chloe: (to Beca) What's the matter? Why so scrunchy?

Beca: It's my father. He wants to give me a Mercedes convertible.

Chloe: That guy, he burns me up.

Beca: Yeah, well, it's a Mercedes if I move back home. Oh, it was horrible. He called me young lady.

Cynthia: Ooh, I hate when my father calls me that.

Chloe: Did he give you that whole "You're-not-up-to-this" thing again?

Beca: Oh, yeah, yeah. Actually, I got the extended mix version, with three choruses of "You'll never make it on your own" and "you need me"

Flo: (rhythmically) Uh-huh, uh-huh.

(Angelo, a handsome tall man with Spanish accent, enters.)

Angelo: Hi, Stacie.

Stacie: My god, Angelo.

(Angelo takes a seat at the counter.)

Aubrey: Wow, being dumped by you obviously agrees with him.

Cynthia: Are you gonna go over there?

Stacie: No, yeah, no, ok, but not yet. I don't wanna seem too eager. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi. That seems pretty cool. (She walks over to him) Hey, Angelo.

Angelo: (casually) Stacie.

Stacie: You look good.

Angelo: That's because I'm wearing a dress that accents my ass.

Stacie: You don't say.

(Cut to Chloe and Beca, talking next to one of the tables.)

Beca: So, uh, Chloe, what are you, uh, what're you doing tonight?

Chloe: Oh, big glamour night. Me and our girl's laundry at Laundorama.

Beca: Oh, you uh, you wanna hear a freaky coincidence? Guess who's doing laundry there too?

Chloe: Who?

Beca: Me. Was that not clear? Hey, why don't, um, why don't I just join you, here?

Chloe: Why Don't you give me your laundry to me? I mean we all have their turns to do everyone's laundry you know that right and today's my turn.

Beca: Yes, I do Know that. Apparently Their is that German laundry lady... I felt very flustered towards... but I don't like her that way and I really get scared of her that's why I didn't do laundry last time I get there and she was just mocking me so I ran away...Anyway, say, sevenish?

Chloe: Sure.

(Cut back to Stacie and Angelo at the counter.)

Angelo: Forget it Stacie. I'm with Tony now.

Stacie: Tony? I didn't know you also bat for both teams?

Angelo: Tony is great. He's smart, he's sophisticated, and he has a real job. You, you go on three auditions a month and you call yourself an actress, but Tony...

Stacie: Come on, we were great together. And not just at the fun stuff, but like, talking too.

Angelo: Yeah, well, sorry, Stace. You said let's just be friends, so guess what?

Stacie: What?

Angelo: We're just friends.

Stacie: Fine, fine, so, why don't the four of us go out and have dinner together tonight? You know, as friends?

Angelo: What four of us?

Stacie: You know, you and Tony, and me and my girlfriend, uh, uh, Aubrey.

[Scene: Bellas Residency, Stacie is there, trying to convince Aubrey to pose as his girlfriend. Her plan is to hook Aubrey up with Angel o's boyfriend tony and then take Angelo back for herself.]

Stacie: Aubrey, I'm tellin' you, this guy is perfect for you.

Aubrey: Forget it. Not after your cousin who could belch the alphabet.

Stacie: Come on. This guy's great. His name's Tony. He's Angel o's... brother. He's smart, he's sophisticated, and he has a real job. Me, I go on three auditions a month and call myself an actress, but Tony is... Look, I'm asking a favor here. If I do this for his brother, maybe Angelo will come back to me.

Aubrey: What's going on here? You go out with tons of guys and don't even start with girls.

Stacie: (proud) I know, but, I made a huge mistake. I never should have broken up with him. Will you help me? Please?

[Scene: Chloe's room, Beca is over.]

Beca: Ok, bye Well, Are you ready? Let me get my laundry and get with it.

Chloe: Oh. Well, hold on camper, are you sure you've thought this thing through?

Beca: It's laundry. The thinking through is minimal.

Chloe: It's just you and that German laundry lady, just the two of you? This is a date. You're going on a date.

Beca: Nuh-uh.

Chloe: Yuh-huh.

Beca: what? Chloe this is ridiculous. I just got flustered whenever I saw her. she gets into my head. And I'm telling you I don't like her she just got me sexually confused. She is intimidating.

Chloe: Well, first of all you may wanna about your sexuality. This is basically the first time Some lady awakened your inner desire. You should date that women.

Beca: (embarrassed) No.

Chloe: Oh, I knew you were gay. For God's sake your favorite actress is Jennifer Aniston, favorite singer is kesha.

Beca: Ok, ok, now what is wrong with my favorite actress and singer? What, I like Matthew Perry too.

Chloe: There you go.

[Scene: A fancy restaurant, Stacie and Aubrey are there, meeting Angelo and Tony, who Aubrey thinks is Angelo's brother.]

Aubrey: Thank you. So what does this Tony guy look like? Is he tall? Short?

Stacie: Yep.

Aubrey: Which?

Stacie: Which what?

Aubrey: You've never met Tony, have you?

Stacie: No, but he's...

Aubrey: Oh my god, Stacie, for all we know this guy could be horribly...

(Angelo and Tony walk in. Tony is good-looking.)

Angelo: Hey, Stacie.

Aubrey: ...horribly attractive. I'll be shutting up now.

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, Fat Amy and Emily are there, both ready to break up with their significant others.]

Emily: Where are they? Where are they?

Fat Amy: This is nice. We never do anything just the two of us. It's great. Maybe tomorrow we can rent a car and run over some puppies.

Emily: Eww, I don't wanna do that.

(Jeremy and Amy's boyfriend, Bob, walk in.)

Emily: Here we go.

Fat Amy: Ok, have a good break-up.

Emily: Hey, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Oh, my god, I am so glad you called me. I had the most supremely awful day.

Emily: Hey, that's not good. Can I get an espresso and a latte over here, please?

Jeremy: We got the proofs back from that photo shoot, you know, the one with the little vegetables. Anyway, they pretty much sucked, so, I blew off the rest of the day, and I went shopping...(looks through his bags)... and I got you, I'm looking, I'm looking, I'm looking, I got you...

(Emily sees Amy breaking up with Bob. She talks to him for a few seconds, hugs him, and then he leaves. Emily is amazed how easy it was for her.)

Emily: What?

Jeremy: What?

Emily: (covering) What... did you get me there?

Jeremy: I got you...these. (pulls out a pair of socks)

Emily: Bullwinkle socks. That's so sweet.

Jeremy: Well, I knew you had the Rockys, and so I figured, you know, you can wear Bullwinkle and Bullwinkle, or you can wear Rocky and Rocky,or, you can mix and match, moose and squirrel. Whatever you want. You look cute in anything.

Emily: That's great.

(The drinks arrive, and Emily downs her espresso in one gulp.)

Emily: Well, I'm gonna get another espresso. Can I get you another latte?

Jeremy: (holding the full cup) No, no, I'm still working on mine.

(Emily walks over to the counter where Fat Amy is, and is asking her about the break-up.)

Emily: That's it?

Fat Amy: Yeah, it was really hard.

Emily: Oh, yeah, that hug looked pretty brutal.

Fat Amy: Ok, you weren't there.

[Scene: The Launderama, Beca and Chloe enters. Beca stop abruptly causing Chloe to bump into her back.]

Chloe: Ouch... Beca what the he'll?

Beca: German laundry woman. 2 o'clock.

German laundry Woman: Oh tiny mouse you came early. Guess you can't resist me huh? Now Move please I got to do laundry here.

Beca: Oh, 'scuse me. I was kinda using that machine.

Woman: Yeah, well, now you're kinda not.

Beca: But I saved it. I put my basket on top.

Woman: Oh, I'm sorry, is that your basket? It's really pretty. Unfortunately, I don't see suds.

Beca: What?

Woman: No suds, no save. Ok?

Chloe: I never heard that rule.

Beca:You are physically flawless But that doesn't mean you can took my machine.

Chloe: Really Becs? Is this your pick up line?

Beca: Yeah, NO, Can you please focus on she is trying to stole my machine.

Woman: Well, you know, no suds, no saving.

Chloe: No suds? Excuse me, hold on a second. That's my friend's machine.

Woman: Hey, hey, hey, her stuff wasn't in it.

Chloe: Hey, hey, hey, that's not the rule and you know it.

(The woman and Chloe stare at each other. Finally she takes her stuff out of the machine and leaves.)

Chloe: (to the crowd in the laundromat) All right, show's over. Nothing to see here. (to Beca) Ok, let's do laundry.

Beca: That was amazing. I can't even send back soup.

Chloe: Well, that's because you're such a sweet, gentle, Short (to which Beca glares) uh...Do you, uh, do you...Oh, hey, uh you must need detergent.

(Beca pulls out a huge box of laundry detergent.)

Chloe: What's that?

Beca: Uberveiss. It's new, it's German, it's extra-tough.

Chloe: German, huh?

(Beca starts to load her clothes.)

Chloe: Becs, do you uh, are you gonna separate those?

Beca: Oh god. Oh, am I being like a total laundry spaz? I mean, am I supposed to use like one machine for shirts and another machine for jeans?

Chloe: Becs, have you never done this before?

Beca: Well, not myself, but I know other people that have. Ok, you caught me. I'm a laundry virgin.

Chloe: Uh, well, don't worry, I'll use the gentle cycle. Ok, um, basically you wanna use one machine for all your whites, a whole nother machine for colors, and a third for your uh, your uh, delicates, and that would be your bras and your under-panty things.

Beca: (visibly nervous. Pointing with finger) Ok, Well, what about these are white cotton panties. Would they go with whites or delicates?

Chloe: (shamelessly holds a pair of panties in front Of herself) Uh, totes delicate.

[Scene: Fancy restaurant, Aubrey, Stacie, Angelo, and Tony are seated at the table.]

Aubrey: (to Stacie) He is so cute. (to Angelo and Tony) So, where did you guys grow up?

Angelo: Brooklyn Heights.

Tony: Cleveland.

Aubrey: How, how did that happen?

Stacie: Oh my god.

Aubrey: What?

Stacie: I suddenly had the feeling that I was falling. But I'm not.

[Scene: Fancy restaurant, Aubrey and Angelo are talking while Stacie and Tony walks outside for smoking.]

Stacie: So, you and Angelo, huh?

Tony: Yep. Pretty much.

Stacie: You're a lucky man. You know what I miss the most about him? That cute nibbly noise when he eats. Like a happy little squirrel, or a weasel.

Tony: Huh, I never really noticed.

Stacie: Oh, yeah, yeah, listen for it.

Tony: Aubrey, Aubrey is great.

Stacie: Yeah, but it's not gonna last. She's too much for me in bed. Sexually.

[Scene: Aubrey and Angelo are talking.]

Aubrey: I've gotta tell you, Tony is terrific.

Angelo: Yeah, isn't he?

Aubrey: It is so great to meet a guy who is smart and funny, and has an emotional age beyond, like eight.

Angelo: You know what else? He's unbelievable in bed.

Aubrey: Wow. I never thought anyone could told his brother when he lost his virginity.

Angelo: Huh. That's nice.

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, Fat Amy is coaching Emily on how to break up with Jeremy.]

Fat Amy: Ok, you can do this. It's just like pulling off a Band-aid. Just do it really fast, and then the wound is exposed. Crush it.

(Emily walks back to couch, where Jeremy is.)

Emily: . Hi, Jeremy. Ok, here we go. I don't think we should go out anymore.

Jeremy: All right. Well, there you go. (he gets extremely wound up, and begins to try and calm himself down) Stop it, stop it, stop it.

[Scene: The laundromat.]

Beca: Ok, I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but I feel that if I can do this, you know, if I can actually do my own laundry, there isn't anything I can't do.

Chloe: That does not sound stupid to me. You know, it's like the first time I had to make dinner for myself, after I left Barden? (the buzzer on the washer goes off) I'm sorry, that's all the time we have. Next on Beca...(opens up the washer) Uh-oh.

Beca: What uh-oh?

Chloe: (not wanting to tell her) Uh-oh, uh-oh, the laundry's done. It's, uh, it's a song. The laundry song that we sing. (singing) Uh-oh the laundry's done, uh-oh, uh-oh.

Beca: Chloe, what's the matter?

Chloe: Nothing, nothing. Lee-lo, the laundry's done.

Beca: Come on, show me.

Chloe: All right, all right, it's just that you left a red sock in with all your whites, and now, everything's kinda pink.

Beca: Oh, everything's pink. Everything's pink. It's pink. It's fucking PINK!

Chloe: Yeah, uh, except for the red sock, which is still red. I'm sorry, please don't be upset, it could happen to anyone.

Beca: Except it didn't. It happened to me. Oh, god, I'm gonna look like a big marshmallow peep. What am I doing? What am I doing? My father's right. I can't live on my own! I can't even do laundry!

(The German woman who had tried to steal the washing machine walks by, and laughs.)

[Scene: The fancy restaurant, Angelo has her hand in Tony's shirt, and Aubrey is very uncomfortable.]

Aubrey: Something went wrong with Underdog, and they couldn't get his head to inflate. So anyway, um, his head is like flopping down Broadway, right, and I'm just thinking... how inappropriate this is. Um, I've got something in my eye, uh, Stacie, could we check it in the light, please?

(Her and Stacie walk away from the table.)

Aubrey: Oh my god.

Stacie: What?

Aubrey: Hello! Were we at the same table? It's like... Justin in Acapella.

Stacie: Come on, they're close.

Aubrey: Close? he's got his tongue in his ear.

Stacie: Oh, like you've never gotten a little rambunctious with Chloe.

Aubrey: Stacie, this is sick, it's disgusting, it's, it's—not really true, is it?

Stacie: Well, who's to say what's true? I mean...

Aubrey: Oh my god, what were you thinking?

Stacie: All right, look, I'm not proud of this, ok? Well, maybe I am a little.

Aubrey: (hits her lightly) Oh!

Stacie: Ow!

Aubrey: (leaving) I'm outta here.

Stacie: Wait, wait, wait. You want him, I want Angelo. He likes you.

Aubrey: Really?

Stacie: Yeah. I'm thinking, if we put our heads together, between the two of us, we can break them up.

[Time lapse, Aubrey accidentally spilled her drink on Tony's shirt and is wiping it off. Stacie is making eyes at Angelo.]

Aubrey: I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this, but I couldn't stop laughing at your Norman Mailer story.

(Angelo is eating chicken wings and making the weasel-like noise Stacie had told Tony about.)

Stacie: Uh, waiter, one more plate of chicken wings over here.

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, Emily is still trying to ease things over with Jeremy, and there are about a dozen empty Espresso cups in front of her. She is extremely wired.]

Emily: Here's the thing, Jeremy. You know, I mean, it's like we're different. I'm like the junk, junk, junk. You're like the wink, wink, (Emily flails her hand out and hits Jeremy in the eye)... wink.

Jeremy: Ow!

Emily: Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?

Jeremy: Ow. Um, it's just my lens. It's just my lens. I'll be right back.

(he leaves.)

Emily: (to Amy) I hit him in the eye! I hit him in the eye! This is the worst break-up in the history of the world.

Fat Amy: Oh my god. (Emily downs another espresso.) How many of those have you had?

Emily: Oh, I don't know, a million?

Fat Amy: Ems, easy, easy. Go to your happy Tasmania with T,T,T,T,T...

Emily: I'm fine.

Fat Amy: All right.

(Jeremy returns from the bathroom.)

Emily: I'm not fine. Here he comes.

Fat Amy: Wait here. Breathe. Do you need my back confidence? Leave it now just watch me.

(Fat Amy goes over to speak to Jeremy. She talks to him for a few seconds, and then Jeremy immediately smiles, hugs her, waves to Emily, and leaves.)

Emily: How do you do that?

Fat Amy: It's like a Australian charm.

Emily: We should always always break up together.

Fat Amy: Oh, I'd like that.

[Scene: The Launderama. Beca is sorting her now-pink clothes.]

Chloe: You got the clothes clean. Now that's the important part.

Beca: Oh, I guess. Except everything looks like jammies now.

(The same German woman walks over and takes Beca's laundry cart.)

Beca: Whoa, I'm sorry. Excuse me. We had this cart.

Woman: Yeah, well, I had a 24-inch waist. You lose things. Now come on, get outta my way.

(Beca looks at Chloe, who motions to her to get the cart back.)

Beca: I'm sorry, you know, maybe I wasn't being clear. Uh, this is our cart.

Woman: Hey, hey, hey there aren't any clothes in it.

Beca: Hey, hey, hey, hey, quit making up rules!

Woman: Let go!

(They struggle for the cart. Finally, Beca climbs inside of it.)

Beca: All right, listen, missy. If you want this cart, you're gonna have to take me with it!

Woman: I'd like to but you are so tiny like a troll. Good luck with your trolley. See you later tiny mouse or should I say feisty mouse.

(and then walks away.)

Beca: (to Chloe) Yes! Did you see that?

Chloe: You were incredible! Brand new woman, ladies and gentlemen.

Beca: I could not have done this without you.

(Beca stands up and kisses Chloe. Both is stunned. A moment of silence follows.)

Beca: Ok, um, uh, more clothes in the dryer? (Beca tries to climb off from cart but failed miserably and lands on her butt.) I'm fine, I'm fine.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Beca: No.

[Scene: Pitch Perfect Cafe, all are there. Chloe and Beca enters. Beca walks very weirdly.]

Chloe: Oh, are you sure you're ok?

Beca: Yeah.

Chloe: Does it still hurt?

Beca: Yeah.

Flo: (seeing Beca's clothes) What a neat idea. All your clothes match. I'm gonna do this.

(Stacie and Aubrey enter.)

Aubrey: Hi.

Jessica: Hey, how'd it go?

Stacie: Excellent.

Aubrey: We ripped that couple apart, and kept the pieces for ourselves.

Beca: What a beautiful story. Hey, I'm fine by the way.

Aubrey: (notices Beca's posture) Oh, I'm sorry. Not so sorry.

Ashley: Where's Emily?

Fat Amy: Oh, she needed some time to grieve.

(Emily runs by the window outside, joyous.)

Emily: I'm free! I'm free!

Fat Amy: That oughta do it.


	6. The one with the butt

The One With the Butt

[Scene: Bellas Residency, it's Sunday all Bellas are awake (except Beca) Chloe making cookies Aubrey helping her.]

Jessica: (watching tv suddenly pointing towards tv screen) Ooh! Look! Look! Look! Look, there's Stacie's Advertisement! This is so exciting!

Stacie: Oh Jess, You can always spot me on TV screen no need to get excite...( Stacie turns around before taking spoonful of cereal in mouth)

Cynthia: Yeah, but this one's my favorite ( Stacie appears in TV )

Fat Amy: Oh, shhh, shh. It's started.

(Stacie walks through hallway of a office,all gazes are on her, well on her butt. She is wearing black top and black short skirt. Her ample amount of boobs could be seen and her perfect ass is swaggering side by side as she walks. All office workers are drooling over her perfect figure. In next scene she enters into empty lift she turns around sees two boys stares at her she winks at them seductively as lift door closed she released her breath which was she holding showing her swollen stomach. She starts panting advertise end with one sentence 'Don't judge too quickly'.)

Fat Amy: That never fails too make me laugh. It is too hilarious...

(All begins to laugh to which Stacie just rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal.)

Chloe: Okay. I'm going to Mission wake-shorty-up.

Aubrey: why? Let her sleep all day I'm sure she won't mind it and me either.

(Chloe rolled her eyes too well known if she comment further this conversation could go long enough till end of the day. She just head to her said task and leave the bunch of tired girls on their own)

Flo: God. I feel violated. Do you think that pancakes aren't for Guatemala's people?

Fat Amy: Did anybody else feel they just wanted to peel the skin off their body, to have something else to do?

Aubrey: Goodbye Lazy Peoples. I've work to do unlike you.

Emily: what work? It's Sunday

Aubrey: So What? I have some unfinished business to do. See ya later Aca pitches.

Stacie: (sighs and whispers to her fellow Bellas once Aubrey go to her bedroom) Don't you think she has been little checked out lately?

Cynthia: maybe... little bit!

Stacie: She's Acting weird. I'm telling you.

Lilly: I can cut this pancakes in half with my tongue. (Whispers)

Emily: I don't know what are you talking about. So excuse me I have my homework to complete unlike you.

Flo: I am telling you guys she is slowly turning into Mini Aubrey.

Emily: Aca-cusme, I am so not like her. (Holding her hand in air) am I?

Cynthia: Relax you are not like Aubrey...yet.

Lilly: I have a Deja vu...! It's happening I can stop that.(Whispers)

Jessica: she could do that!

Ashley: Y'think?

All: Yeah!

Stacie: It's okay, she can go to complete her 'homework' (airquoating homework) she couldn't hold any secret within her anyway.

Emily: I can hold a secret if I want.

Cynthia: and I am not gay.

Emily: I am going to prove it to you. Count me in whatever you guys are planning to do. I'll be right back. ( went to her bedroom)

Fat Amy: It was always easy to get her to do anything.

Cynthia: I can hear your brain gears are practically spinning from here stace. What are you up to? ( she eyes widely grinning Stacie)

Jessica: Stacie?

(Chloe enters Beca's bedroom to finding she is still asleep on her stomach covered in layers of blankets. )

Chloe: Hey sleepyhead! Wake up.

Beca: Go away.

(Pause)

Chloe: ...Hey! Come on get up now. It's 11 pm. You are going to blame me when you wouldn't get sleep at night.

Beca: 5 more minutes. (Mumbles in sleep)

Chloe: Okay Enough. ( she pulls blankets off from Beca and smack on Beca's butt)

Beca: (sit straight in bed) Ow. What the fuck Chloe? ( rubbing her sore butt)

Chloe: What is it? I didn't slap that hard.

Beca: Yeah? Well tell that to my butt.

Chloe: I would love that (Beca glares at her) but in all seriousness I really didn't slap that hard. Maybe you hurt pretty bad from last night's fall.

[ Living room, everyone else is there as Aubrey enters.]

Aubrey: Hey, kids.

All: Hey.

Flo: (reading Jessica's palm) No, 'cause this line is passion, and this is... just a line.

Emily: I'm back pitches. ( wearing black tight jeans, black leather shoes, over black tee shirt says 'Do not mess with me' with black boy cap and black shades.)

Aubrey: And where are you going Miss. Black eyes?"

Emily: Nowhere... I was going to just complete my homework...

Aubrey: In this?

Emily: yeah that's right in this, right in my bedroom.( she gesture to her attire then to her bedroom)

(A flashback of Last laundry night flashed in Beca's eyes.)

Beca: ...Oh no. I thought that was my ... my butt. It hurts though.

Chloe: Alright, turn around let me see it.

Beca: What? No...

Chloe: Don't be a such a baby. Let me just see it. It could be worse and it's not like I didn't see anything of your body.

Beca: Oh, I'm sorry, but I am fine. It was just a Heat of the moment. See I am perfectly fine Now. No pain.

Chloe: Let me just see it okay?

Beca: No I told you I'm fine.

Chloe: What's in harm to just check it out?( steps forward to check)

Beca: No... No no no no (backs away)

Chloe: Come on get back your cute butt here.

Beca: Never. ( she stumbled into hall Chloe trailing behind where all Bellas are watching them)

Aubrey: What now?

Chloe: I think Beca's been hurt from last night's fall.

Beca: No, Beca's not hurt.

Ashley: What's wrong with just check in case?

Chloe: Exactly what I am saying.

Beca: Well I think there is wrong to check someone's butt even if the said person says it's fine? Just back off dude.

Chloe: Fine... Do what you want. ( she started to wash the dishes in kitchen ...little bit by taking her frustration on dishes)

Fat Amy: Do you need my butt confidence because I can give it to you. (She stand up and make her way towards Beca run her hands on her own butt and smack on Beca's butt.)

Beca: OWWWWW...OW! That's hurt. Why did you do that? (Rubbing her butt)

Aubrey: So much for I'm fine.

Beca: I hate all of you. ( angrily stomp off to her bedroom)

Aubrey: Oh. I'm late. Bye...(Hastily make her way towards main door and took off)

Fat Amy: That's fun...

Stacie: So who's up for secret mission?

(All raised their hands on air except Lily... well she raised her tongue though.)

Chloe: Well, don't count on me I know I would be in trouble if I listen to you guys. Perhaps I have a novel to finish.

Stacie: Oh, yeah. Novel really? Chlo you have to be more creative.

Chloe: I really need to finish it. If you need anything yelled for me I'm right there in my bedroom. (she literally yelled last part of her sentence to hear or overhear all people... particularly it was for Beca. They all knew)

Fat Amy: Let's go bitchs before I catch up with invisible tension here.

Stacie:Let's go.

Emily: What are we gonna do?...(They all left Emily alone) guys.. wait for me...

(Meanwhile Beca goes for shower, she hopelessly tries to see her sore butt, but she couldn't see it because first well they don't have extra pair of eyes on back and two they don't have whole full length mirror in bathroom ...Let's just say it it is in the movie only. She wandered into kitchen after finishing shower.)

Chloe: look who's up buttcracker- (taking sip from her water bottle)

Beca: Don't you dare.(Chloe surrendered her hands in air and put bottle back in fridge) Where are rest of the guys it's seems awfully silent.

Chloe: Oh I honestly don't know where they go but I think they wouldn't be home soon. Why? Do you need anything?

Beca: No.

Chloe: Wanna watch T.V.?

Beca: Yeah. (Chloe sat on couch and start surfing channel Beca comes with pretzel packets ,winces as she sat)

Chloe: Are you okay?

Beca: No... I mean yea..( squirming in seat)

Chloe: I don't think so. ( narrow her eyes at Beca at which Beca choose to ignore. They pretend to watch T.V. for a while.)

Chloe: Fine. Fine, alright be stubborn. Do whatever you want, don't come back at me later for any kind of help. (No response) ughhh... (she turns around and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.)

[Scene: Outside Bellas Residency they all could see Aubrey drive through .]

Stacie: Come on girls.. give me car keys. Hurry!

Cynthia: Amy has them.

Fat Amy: I told Emily to bring them.

Emily: No you didn't.

Stacie: Damn... I knew that would happen. ( suddenly a car stops in front of them after a while driver's window slide down reveling Lily on driver seat ) ... alright girls get in the car!

All: Come on! Yeah! ( Stacie jumps in front seat besides Lily while all tried to squeeze back into back seat. Apparently the car isn't modified to fit all of them to carry. So when fat amy squeeze herself into backsit Jessica falls from the opposite door. The cycle repeats itself for few times. )

Stacie: ...Oh! Come on...hurry up

All from the backseat: Why don't you try it stace, huh?

Stacie: just sit on each others lap. Start the car Lily. We can't loose her.

(Lily steps her foot on accelerator which makes all Bellas to scream in unison.)

Jessica: Oh my god... Lily slow down...will you?

Lily: Do you want to find Aubrey or not?

Stacie : Yeah, yeah, l want to if I would live for that.

\- [gasps]

\- [tires screeching]

Cynthia: Lily!

Flo: Lily, what are you doing? I supposed to die in marine not in a cramped car with bunch of girls.

Emily: Truck! The truck...

[screaming]

\- [tires screeching]

(Everyone screams as they avoid a car collisions by a millisecond of difference)

Emily : I don't want to die. I'm too young to die.

Fat Amy: Please God don't take me i have 4 boyfriends.

Stacie : and I want to try a position which I haven't tried yet!

Emily : what position? (Asks innocently)

Jessica : NO!NO I don't want to hear your position Stacie. Keep it to yourself.

Stacie : Oh c'mon! You would love it. Just try it's enjoyable by both parties.

Ashley : Okay, I want to die now. Please let me die.

(After lots of screaming, bickering and crying car finally stops everyone hurriedly step away from car. Jessica hurl around for puking her guts out, Emily and Ashley helps her and Fat Amy lays on ground kissing the land like she just met her long lost boyfriend.)

Fat Amy : Land solid land!

Stacie :( half whispers) shhhhh... don't make noise. There she is. I knew she is secretly dating.

( Aubrey was sitting in a dinner across road with a handsome looking man rather looking nervous)

Fat Amy: yeah...shhhhh...like she could hear you from this distance.

Stacie : I don't want to take any risks.

Cynthia : Right. But how would you know they are on a date?

Stacie : Why would someone look nervous unless you aren't on a date?! Look at him he is ordering for her.

Ashley : Every man or rather gentlemen do that.

Stacie : yeah the gentlemen who's on a date. (Says while never leaving her eyes from that did couple)

(Everyone looks at each other, shrugs and focus on spying Aubrey )

(Beca in her bedroom and she's on the phone.)

Beca: (on phone) Uh huh.. uh huh... oh my God! Okay! Okay, No definitely it wasn't that hard! (She hangs up and march to Chloe's bedroom.) That was my doctor. (She tosses phone on bed) My doctor wants to check up my butt to see if...ughhhhh...

Chloe : Oh my God! Whoah! Calm down.

Beca: Well, I can't. It's too much to handle at one time I just want one peaceful day but No... God wants to punish me for no reason.. what do I do...

Chloe: Beca... (Beca doesn't shut up she paces back and forth and rambles on and on) Becs... (Chloe cuts her path by standing in front of her)

Beca : yeah?

Chloe : ...Take a deep breath (Beca follows )Good. Now calm down. It's a life Things happens. Okay? Don't be hard on yourself. First of all you should really listen to your doctor. It's probably not bad I mean you said it to yourself it wasn't that hard fall right. The only thing we need to do is to don't leave any place for 'what ifs'.

Beca: ..You're, you're right. But you're going with me right ?

Chloe : of course I am. You don't need to ask.

(Meanwhile at restaurant.)

Stacie : (trying not to laugh) Ok I have a plan. You guys follow me.

Emily : I am getting very bad feeling about this.

CR: Get ready for real shit girl...

[ Stacie and Emily, enters through door]

Stacie : Alright, alright, alright look whose here...

( rest of the bellas except Lily enters right behind them.)

Emily: Here. I told you she's cheating behind your back.

Aubrey : what?

Stacie: Whaddya think? I wouldn't know this. How can you do this to me , to your own wife. (Starts to fake crying)

The guy: wife? (Completely confused by the scene.)

Jessica : yes. Wife. She has a wife to be honest a perfect one.

Aubrey : what are you guys doing?

Stacie : what we are doing? The real question is what you are doing bree? We were I love. We are married to each other. We vowed to each other...( She chokes out a sob and buried her face into Emily 's neck. Wow she is good in acting)

CR: I warned you...

(Whole crowd in hotel looking at them.)

The guy : I'm sorry but I don't know what's happening here?

Aubrey : Oh, believe me neither do I...

Fat Amy : Oh, you don't know , huh? Aubrey how did you change this much? You cheated on your own fucking wife...

The guy: That's not, we are not...I'm not cheater. (He rambles in panic.)

Flo : Ooh, do I sense a little bit of resentment?

Lily: I smell a ghost here. (All bellas turn their heads towards not knowing when she appeared by there side.)

Aubrey : I don't know what are you guys doing but it's not funny. (Glares at bellas)

Stacie: You know what's not funny...cheating .

The guy: NO we aren't a thing. I came here for my girlfriend I want to surprise her I want to propose her in a resort where Aubrey works. That's why I invite her here. I didn't know she is gay and certainly didn't know she is married and have a wife. I might add hot one but I only have may eyes for one. So... i won't. But I see a trouble here and I'm sorry Aubrey I won't take risk with this so don't bother I'll propose her at different place maybe at beach or something. Thanks for help though... bye... ( he collects his things quickly and dash towards exit) nice to meet you all. ( looks towards bellas and left.)

[Scene: At Clinic, Baca and Chloe wait for their turn.]

Assistant: (on speaker ) Beca Mitchell ?

Beca: Uh,That would be me. (Nervously she enters in.

Doctor : Lose the cloths.

Beca: what?

Doctor : Relax I was kidding but you have to so I could check it.

Beca: Right. Okay. Losing the cloths. That wasn't funny (she fixes her gaze on him.) And you certainly aren't going to check my butt .

Doctor : Okay, so who's going to check it last time I checked I Am a doctor and if don't want to check so why came here?

(Asks with confusion )

Beca: can you please let my friend in. I don't think so I can do this without her.

Doctor : ooookaaayyyy. (Doctor asks for Chloe to come in)

Chloe : what happened. That was fast is everything okay.

Doctor : NO we haven't start check up yet .

Chloe : why? ( she looks at beca who was gazing down on her hands and clearly on a verge of tears.

Beca: I am not ready and I don't even know him I won't let him check my butt...

(Beca's regular doctor wasn't available at this time and Chloe kind of hurriedly booked her appointment with any other doctor available at this time)

Chloe : God, Baca we talked about this... You gotta check it once. Cum on it will quick and you wouldn't have to worry about.

Beca : I know but.. can you check it instead of him?

Chloe: No, how can I check it? I mean

Doctor : (being uncomfortable in this situation and look at his watch.) Ok you Chloe check her then answer my questions.

Chloe: l didn't sign up for this..of this is going to happen so why didn't you let me check at first place...(Chloe gritted under her breath and scold beca to which beca sheepishly smile.)

[Scene: Aubrey sat on table doing her paperwork . Stacie washes dishes, fat Amy cleans them. Jessica and Ashley cleaning Aubrey 's room, Flo cleans photo frames, Lily cleans basement, CR doing laundry ]

Jessica : Tell me next time when I get agree in your stupid plan.

Stacie : Hey! My plan wasn't stupid at all. It's just that stupid Aubrey's stupid punishment.

Aubrey : I heard that.

Fat Amy : I don't get it Aubrey. Why are you so mad it was just a joke.

Aubrey : the joke that wasn't funny at all that guy just cancels on our couple holiday plan. You guys meddle with my professional life.

Fat Amy : (to Stacie ) "Professional life?"

Aubrey : it was my one of embarrassing moment I could get fired.

All: Oh!

Aubrey : Yeah, oh... this punishment will remind you to not mess with me.

Fat Amy : but why Emily didn't get punishment?

Aubrey : Because I know you somehow drag her into that she wouldn't do that on her own. Perhaps I told her to revise all her notes two times after her assignment gets complete.

Flo: Something so sweet and...disturbing about that.

[Scene: At night, kitchen , Beca's searching food in fridge with sticking her butt out.]

Fat Amy : (sees the beca engrossed in fridge, smirks and slap Baca's butt ) Owww...oooow...(She clutches her hand in pain.)

Beca: I knew you would do that so I found a way to get back to you. Of course with the little help of Aubrey 's antic bowl collection. ( she taps her butt which is covered by Aubrey 's bowl)

Chloe: wait till she found.

End


End file.
